El lenguaje del amor
by SEREDAR
Summary: Su misión era protegerlo, no enamorarse de él…Después de que aquella carta bomba destruyera su oficina, Darién  creyó que había sido una casualidad. ¿Quién podía querer hacerle daño? Sin embargo de pronto se encontró con que le habían asignado un...
1. Chapter 1

El lenguaje del amor

**Autora: **Margaret Brownley

**Editorial: **Harlequín Ibérica

Adaptada a los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

_**Argumento:**_

_Su misión era protegerlo, no enamorarse de él…_

_Después de que aquella carta bomba destruyera su oficina, Darién creyó que había sido una casualidad. ¿Quién podía querer hacerle daño? Sin embargo de pronto se encontró con que le habían asignado un guardaespaldas._

_Pero "Sere" no resultó ser lo que Darién esperaba. Lo primero porque era una mujer. Serena Tsukino era menuda y muy sexy, y compensaba su falta de experiencia con entusiasmo… un entusiasmo muy peligroso que Darién temía más que al enemigo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Serena Tsukino sabía desde el principio que trabajar para su tía no iba a ser fácil. Pero sólo aquel lunes de mayo, después de entrar en su nueva oficina, se dio cuenta de que los horribles rumores que había oído sobre Luna Prisma podrían ser ciertos.

Serena se detuvo, convencida de que había entrado en el despacho equivocado. Aunque la tía Luna fuese una despiadada empresaria, como todo el mundo decía, no le haría eso a ella, su propia sobrina… ¿no?

Pero cuando pasó por debajo de un colgador de cepillos y plumeros y vio la plaquita que había sobre la mesa descubrió que sí. Porque la plaquita decía: _Sere Tsukino_. Sí, ésa era la confirmación. Aquélla era su nueva oficina.

—Tía Luna, ¿cómo has podido…?

La agencia de seguridad personal de su tía estaba situada en un antiguo edificio de tres pisos en la zona más pintoresca de San Francisco. Pero… ¿de verdad tenía que compartir oficina con el encargado de la limpieza?

Mientras los demás empleados disfrutaban de una vista del Golden Gate y la bahía de San Francisco, la oficina de Serena daba al callejón en la parte de atrás. Su tía estaba probándola, tenía que ser eso. Suspirando, soltó su bolsa de deporte sobre la mesa cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

Había pasado dos meses memorizando las normas de la empresa: _El libro de los diez mandamientos_ según Luna Prisma. Y sólo el número de reglas sobre cómo contestar al teléfono era para marear a cualquiera.

Decidida a demostrarle que podía hacer su trabajo, Serena saltó por encima de un cubo, apartó una fregona, tiró de un codazo un bote de cera para muebles y pisó otro de limpiacristales, pero consiguió levantar el auricular a la segunda llamada, que era la regla número dos.

—Hola… Seguros S. J. Prisma. Dígame —la agencia de Seguros sólo era una tapadera, claro.

El único seguro que vendían era protección personal.

Enseguida oyó la voz de su tía Luna, seca y cortante:

—¿Qué te ha parecido la oficina, cariño?

Temblando sobre los tacones que se había puesto para impresionar a su tía, Serena intentó contener el deseo de decirle lo que pensaba de verdad.

—Pues…

—¿Y bien? —persistió su tía.

—Me encanta —contestó Serena , decidida a demostrarle que podía con todo.

Además, no era tan horrible. Si no fuera por las escobas y los cubos, las fregonas y las mopas, nadie podría adivinar que iba a compartir espacio con el señor Kevin, el encargado de la limpieza.

El señor Kevin era el único empleado de su tía que insistía en ser llamado de usted. Todos los demás se tuteaban.

—¿Ah, sí? —Luna Prisma no solía revelar sus sentimientos, salvo, quizá, cuando le convenía, pero parecía un poco sorprendida.

Serena sonrió. Su tía siempre había sido su ídolo, su modelo a seguir. Y después de haber empezado y dejado colgadas varias carreras, la verdad era que no había hecho mucho para conseguir su aprobación, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Estaba decidida a ser la mejor guardaespaldas de Seguros S. J. Prisma.

—Es perfecta.

Con algún arreglillo, incluso podría convencerse a sí misma de que compartir espacio con las fregonas era un paso adelante en la vida.

—¿Estás contenta de trabajar para mí?

«Contenta» no era precisamente la palabra. «Desesperada», quizá. Después de dos años en la Facultad de Derecho, por fin había aceptado lo inevitable, que no era lo suyo; ella nunca podría seguir los pasos de su padre.

—Un año, tía Luna. He aceptado trabajar para ti durante un año y ni un día más.

—Créeme, cariño, será el mejor año de tu vida. Ya lo verás, al final tendrás que darme las gracias.

Serena apartó el cubo y apoyó una cadera en la mesa.

—No creas que voy a olvidarme de la agencia de detectives.

En realidad, esperaba haber ahorrado suficiente dinero al final del año para abrir una agencia, que era su máxima ilusión.

—¿Una sobrina mía sin estudios universitarios? ¡Nunca!

—He dejado la Facultad de Derecho, tía. Por no hablar de la Facultad de Económicas, los estudios de Turismo y la Escuela de Hostelería de San Francisco.

—Porque no habías puesto el corazón en ello. Pensabas que estudiar Derecho agradaría a tu padre.

Debería agradarlo, siempre que no se especializara en Derecho penal. Desgraciadamente, ella no tenía madera para litigar y menos para ser abogado del Estado.

—Sólo que ingresaras en un convento agradaría a ese hombre —suspiró Luna.

Serena sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Ya le había dado un disgusto a su padre y no le apetecía nada defraudar también a su tía.

—Entonces, ¿mis planes te parecen bien?

—Claro que sí. Me gusta la idea de que tengas tu propia agencia. Pero será mejor que aprendas el negocio antes de nada. Y eso es lo que yo voy a enseñarte, cariño… cómo llevar un negocio.

—Sé cómo llevar un negocio, tía Luna. Antes de estudiar Derecho estuve dos años haciendo Económicas.

—No me lo recuerdes. Sólo espero que doce meses sean suficientes para reparar el daño.

Serena decidió no debatir el asunto. Además, no serviría de nada. Una vez que su tía tomaba una decisión, ni una apisonadora podría hacerla cambiar. Serena tomó su etiqueta identificativa de la mesa.

—Por cierto, en la etiqueta hay un error. Y en la placa también.

—¿Cuál?

—Dice Sere Tsukino en lugar de Serena Tsukino.

—Claro que dice Sere. Ahora eres un guardaespaldas, no una modelo. Sere es un nombre serio. Los clientes se sentirán más seguros.

—Pero tú insistes en que todo el mundo te llame Luna y no Moon, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo quiero lo mismo.

—No, eso no es verdad. Tu nombre es Serena.

—Pero…

—Créeme, Serena , sé de lo que hablo. Artemis te dirá cuál es tu primer encargo —Artemis Spenser era la mano derecha de su tía y algunos lo creían un santo por soportar lo que tenía que soportar—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No. Gracias por llamar, tía Moon.

Sonriendo, Serena colgó el teléfono, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla. Ni una sola vez en sus veintiséis años se había atrevido a llamar a su tía algo que no fuera Luna. Hasta aquel día.

Aparentemente, el nombre de Sere empezaba a afectarla, pensó, mientras se colocaba la etiqueta en la blusa. O eso o el olor a desinfectante había despertado una bravura previamente escondida. Decidida, apartó a un lado los numerosos productos de limpieza y se quitó los zapatos de tacón. ¿Cómo podía su tía caminar el día entero sobre esos zapatos?

Un golpecito en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza. Era San Artemis, arrugando la nariz.

—Vaya por Dios. Aquí huele fatal.

—Piensa que estás en un bosque de pinos.

El rostro un poco infantil de Artemis hacía juego con su corbata de _Mickey Mouse_.

—Bienvenida a Seguros S. J. Prisma, donde nada es lo que parece —sonrió, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Tu primer encargo como guardaespaldas.

—¿En serio?

—Has oído hablar de la señora de Haruka J. Tenou , ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro.

La viuda era una de las mujeres más ricas de San Francisco. Serena se animó. A lo mejor su tía le había encargado un trabajo importante.

—Quiere protección para Lord Kou. Parece que alguien intenta secuestrarlo.

—¿De verdad? Qué horror.

¿Un lord? ¿Iba a proteger a un lord inglés? Su primer día de trabajo y le habían asignado proteger a un aristócrata… Su tía Luna debía tener más confianza en ella de lo que había pensado.

—¿Seguro que estás dispuesta a hacerlo? —preguntó Artemis.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó Serena, levantando las dos manos en una postura de kárate—. ¡_Kiai_!

Una no se criaba con tres hermanos sin aprender a defenderse. Por necesidad, Serena había aprendido a dar patadas y golpes letales. Algo que le había sido muy útil unos días antes, cuando fue víctima de un carterista. El hombre estaba completamente mareado cuando la policía se lo llevó. Incluso su hermano Samuel se había quedado impresionado.

—Artes marciales, esgrima, tiro con arco, armas de fuego… lo tengo todo controlado.

Había pasado seis horribles semanas en un campo de entrenamiento, algo que su tía exigía a todos los posibles empleados, y tenía los hematomas para demostrarlo.

—Y si todo lo demás falla, incluso puedo hacer un _soufflé_.

Artemis la miró, interesado.

—Ah, sí, tu tía me dijo que habías ido a la Escuela de Hostelería. No tendrás una buena receta para hacer ternera Wellington, ¿verdad?

—La mejor. Pero lo siento, es una de mis recetas secretas.

Artemis se lo tomó con filosofía.

—En fin, si cambias de opinión… Bueno, ahora dime qué sabes sobre perros.

—¿Sobre perros? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El hombre se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Lord Kou es un caniche y, como te he dicho antes, alguien intenta secuestrarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Uno**

Tres meses después

Darién Chiba saltó por encima de un montón de escombros y pisó un póster que había en el suelo, bajo su escritorio, que estaba patas arriba: El sexo es lo más divertido que uno puede hacer sin reírse.

La última vez que vio aquel póster estaba colgando sobre la fuente de agua en la sala de empleados. Ahora, la sala de empleados había desaparecido… como gran parte de su despacho. La bomba había destrozado una de las paredes, dejando un hueco desde el que se veía una extraordinaria panorámica del aparcamiento.

Había sido una suerte que la bomba no destrozase por completo el edificio de la empresa de software Stanwicke y Lanswell, donde trabajaba. Bueno, en realidad tenía suerte de haber salido con vida.

Un hombre con un walkie talkie en la mano saltó por encima de un montón de escombros. Las letras amarillas de su chubasquero proclamaban que era un agente del FBI. Tras él, un policía uniformado hacía guardia.

El edificio, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba lleno de policías, bomberos, médicos, enfermeros y miembros del equipo de desactivación de explosivos y se oían gritos de los policías, avisando a los reporteros y a los curiosos para que no atravesaran la cinta amarilla.

Cuando el médico confirmó que no había sufrido ningún daño, Darién obtuvo permiso para volver al despacho a recoger su maletín. Por el momento, sólo había encontrado el asa.

Cualquier cosa de valor, incluso su ordenador personal, había quedado enterrada bajo los escombros.

Su amigo y compañero Andrew «Andy» Furuhata, se coló por un agujero en la pared limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

—Madre mía… es una suerte que sigamos vivos.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Darién.

Lo único que recordaba era que estaba abriendo el correo. Y entonces, de repente, Andy apareció corriendo, le quitó un paquete de la mano y lo lanzó al pasillo. Dos segundos después, Darién se encontró tirado en el suelo.

Andy había sido muy valiente, especialmente siendo un hombre no precisamente fuerte. Andy Furuhata no era ningún héroe, más gordito que musculoso y de poco más de metro y medio. El nunca se movía tan rápido… a menos que estuviera persiguiendo a una mujer.

—¿Cómo sabías lo de la bomba?

—El paquete hacía tic-tac —contestó su amigo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los paquetes no hacen tic-tac?

Darién soltó una carcajada. Andy siempre había sido un payaso, incluso en el colegio, donde se conocieron.

—Sí, lo sé.

El paquete estaba envuelto en papel marrón y no llevaba remite. Pero no se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera ser una bomba.

— ¿Y qué hacías hoy aquí, por cierto?

—Le prometí a mi hijo que daría una charla para su clase. Es el día de los padres en el campamento y había pasado por aquí para recoger un ordenador. Pensaba enseñarles lo que hay dentro para que viesen cómo funciona.

—Pues me has salvado la vida.

Andy sonrió.

—Y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no? Que me debes una.

Darién le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Desde luego que sí, amigo. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Fuera, los periodistas atacaban con micrófonos y cámaras a cualquiera que saliese del edificio en ruinas. Andy apartó los micrófonos de la cara de Darién mientras intentaban llegar al aparcamiento.

—Dios mío, son como buitres.

El agente del FBI Jedite Harinson salió corriendo tras ellos.

—¡Señor Chiba! Espere, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Habla con él —dijo Andy—. Yo ya le he contado todo lo que sabía y tengo que ir al campamento de mi hijo.

—Hasta luego. Y gracias.

Darién no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo se le dan las gracias a alguien que te ha salvado la vida?

—De nada. Oye, hazme un favor. A partir de ahora, cuando te manden algo compruébalo bien antes de abrirlo.

—Lo haré. Y buena suerte en el campamento.

Andy se alejó y Darién se volvió hacia el agente. Él no solía beber, pero en aquel momento daría cualquier cosa por una copa.

—Dígame.

El agente Jedite lo miró a través de sus gafas oscuras, sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Notó usted algo inusual en el paquete en cuestión?

—No, nada. Pensé que sería un libro.

— ¿El paquete era del tamaño de un libro?

—Sí, más o menos.

— ¿Llegó en el correo ordinario?

Darién lo pensó un momento, pero le dolía la cabeza y no era fácil concentrarse.

—Creo que sí. Cuando llegué por la mañana había un montón de correo y supuse que era el correo ordinario.

— ¿A qué hora fue eso?

—A las diez y media, más o menos.

— ¿Normalmente abre usted personalmente el correo?

—Sí, siempre.

— ¿Suele trabajar los sábados?

—Normalmente trabajo desde casa, pero necesitaba un CD-ROM que me había dejado en la oficina y vine a recogerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el despacho antes de que explotase la bomba?

—Diez, quince minutos, creo.

— ¿Y no vio nada anormal, nada que le resultase raro?

—Pues… cuando estaba tirando de la cuerda oí algo y me detuve. Recuerdo que vi un humillo saliendo del paquete… y olía raro. Sí, ahora me acuerdo. Recuerdo el olor.

Jedite le hizo un par de preguntas más antes de darle su tarjeta.

—Si se acuerda de algo mas, llámeme.

—Muy bien.

Darién encontró lo que quedaba de su maletín… sobre el capó de su coche. Había hecho una abolladura del tamaño de una lata de sopa pero, afortunadamente, no había sufrido más daños.

Entonces miró el edificio destrozado y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Desde luego, había sido una enorme suerte salvar la vida.

—Una pregunta más, señor Chiba —oyó la voz del agente Jedite.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Se le ocurre alguna razón por la que alguien quisiera matarlo?

— ¿Matarme? —repitió él.

Setsuna Meiou llegó corriendo a su lado en ese momento.

— ¿Alguien quiere matarte?

Darién apenas reconoció a la gerente de su empresa. Nunca había visto a Setsuna con un aspecto menos que inmaculado, el pelo gris sujeto en un elegante moño. Aquel día, parecía haberse peinado con un batidor de huevos.

En lugar de su elegante traje de chaqueta, llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de los Giants de San Francisco y unas zapatillas… con lunares negros.

—Nadie quiere verme muerto. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Es tu día libre.

—He venido en cuanto me enteré de la explosión —contestó Setsuna —. ¿De verdad cree que intentan matarlo, agente?

—Ésa es la razón por la que alguien pone una bomba, señora.

Otro agente llamó a Jedite entonces y el hombre se despidió para entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

Darién tomó a Setsuna del brazo y la acompañó hasta su coche. Nunca la había visto tan descompuesta y eso lo preocupaba. Una mujer encantadora de sesenta años, había sido operada recientemente de un problema de corazón y el médico le había dicho que evitase cualquier tipo de estrés.

—Vete a casa, Setsuna . Aquí no puedes hacer nada.

—Pero esto es muy serio, Darién. Podrían haberte matado…

—Pero estoy vivo —sonrió él—. Y ahora que sabemos que hay un loco suelto, tendremos mucho cuidado.

— ¿Vas a contratar un guardaespaldas?

— ¿Un qué? Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas.

— ¿Cómo que no? Ya has oído lo que ha dicho ese agente del FBI —Setsuna metió la mano en el bolso—. Toma, quédate con esto —dijo, dándole una tarjeta—. Es la mejor agencia de seguridad de San Francisco. Todas las personas importantes utilizan sus servicios.

—Pero aquí dice Seguros S. J. Prisma.

—Sí, bueno, es una tapadera. En realidad, es una agencia de protección personal. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas hoy en día. Por cierto, menciona mi nombre cuando llames —sonrió Setsuna, entrando en su coche.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de agencias de seguridad?

—Conozco a la propietaria, Luna Prisma. Nos conocimos cuando éramos de la misma edad. Ahora, por lo visto, es diez años más joven que yo.

—¿Y aun así crees que debería confiarle mi vida?

—No lo habría sugerido si no supiera que es la mejor en su oficio. Pero no le pidas que haga ningún cálculo matemático.

Darién tuvo que sonreír.

—Lo que tú digas, jefa.

En condiciones normales, Setsuna se habría reído pero, aquel día no consiguió más que una mueca.

—Prométeme que la llamarás.

—Me lo pensaré —contestó Darién, cerrando la puerta del coche.

Luego se volvió hacia el edificio y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios querría verlo muerto?

Serena Tsukino estaría muerta, o al menos lo estaría su carrera como guardaespaldas, si no llegaba a la cabaña de su cliente lo antes posible. Iba con tres horas de retraso. Nada la confundía más que los mapas de carretera y aquél en particular se llevaba la palma. No había quien lo entendiese.

Después del fiasco con el mimado caniche no se atrevía a meter la pata en otro encargo. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser tan horrible como vigilar a Lord Kou. Nunca había visto a su tía tan enfadada… y todo porque un asqueroso perrucho había sido secuestrado delante de sus ojos. Por no mencionar que Lord Kou había sido el primer cliente que la empresa de su tía había perdido en muchos años. La señora de Haruka J. Tenou había puesto a sus abogados a trabajar y era casi seguro que iban a demandar a Seguros S. J. Prisma.

Lo raro era que su tía no la hubiera despedido de forma fulminante.

Pero Serena no podía creerlo. Durante tres meses había estado vigilando cada paso de aquel horrible caniche. Se había acostado con él, le había dado la comida, lo había vigilado como un halcón. Pero no era fácil controlar a un perro con las hormonas enloquecidas.

La lujuria de Lord Kou lo había metido en líos con todos los vecinos en cinco kilómetros a la redonda. La señora de Tenou se negaba a castrarlo porque, según ella, era antinatural, y, además, el perro tenía pedigrí y quería usarlo para la cría.

Pero ni siquiera una valla de tres metros pudo evitar que el donjuán de cuatro patas pululase por el barrio con cachorros de pelo rizado. Y, por lo visto, tampoco había podido evitarlo su guardaespaldas… o guardalomos, en aquel caso. Serena había estado a punto de matarse corriendo detrás de él y apartándolo de toda perra que se cruzara en su camino.

Sujetando el mapa contra el volante y con un ojo en la carretera, intentó descifrar aquel laberinto. Pero era una carretera vecinal flanqueada por árboles y había caminos saliendo a un lado y a otro… y ni un solo cartel indicador.

En fin, había aceptado ese encargo porque se sentía culpable. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Su tía le había confiado un cliente importante y había fracasado miserablemente.

Aunque dudaba que pudiera redimirse a ojos de los activistas por los derechos de los animales, que amenazaban con manifestarse delante de la agencia, Serena estaba decidida a recuperar la confianza de su tía.

Y si eso significaba hacer de enfermera para un excéntrico y anciano millonario que vivía aislado en una remota montaña, lo haría. Suspirando, soltó el mapa. Rayas y rayas, eso era lo único que veía. Por lo visto, tenía que seguir veinte kilómetros más antes de llegar a su destino. Había recorrido quince cuando vio el lago entre los árboles. Siguiendo las indicaciones que Artemis le había dado, tomó un camino a la derecha y luego giró a la izquierda.

La cabaña estaba medio escondida entre un montón de pinos. Si hubiese parpadeado, habría pasado por delante sin verla. Pero siguió el camino que llevaba hasta la entrada y detuvo el coche al lado de un jeep rojo.

Serena suspiró, estirando las piernas. Había tardado seis horas y media desde San Francisco hasta Falcon Heights, un apacible pueblo para esquiadores, y otra hora y media hasta llegar a la cabaña.

La carretera, sin asfaltar, tenía unos baches que podrían tragarse un coche para siempre. Nadie debía ir nunca por allí.

Fastidiada, salió del coche y se dirigió a la cabaña.

—No se mueva.

Sorprendida por la ronca voz masculina, Serena se detuvo.

—Dése la vuelta.

La voz sonaba amenazadora y Serena decidió que discutir no serviría de nada. Además, seguramente el hombre la estaba apuntando con un rifle o una escopeta.

De modo que se dio la vuelta, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un par de botas porque el resto del hombre estaba escondido entre unos arbustos.

—Bonitas botas.

—¿Qué quiere? —le espetó el hombre.

—Estoy buscando a Darién Chiba.

Los arbustos se movieron y, de repente, se encontró frente a un par de ojos azules tan claros como el agua del lago.

Y se había equivocado sobre el rifle. Lo único que el hombre llevaba en la mano era un cubo lleno de astillas. No iba armado… aunque ese rostro tan atractivo tenía que contar como un arma de alguna clase. Una sola mirada y Serena estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar.

—Yo soy Darién Chiba. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Sere Tsukino.

—¿Usted es Sere Tsukino?

—Sí —contestó ella.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un momento en sus largas y bronceadas piernas. No hacía falta ser psicólogo para saber lo que estaba pensando.

Serena medía poco más de metro sesenta y cinco y seguramente era la única mujer en la faz de la tierra que decía pesar cinco kilos más de los que pesaba en realidad.

—Lo dirá de broma —murmuró Darién Chiba.

Ella podía tolerar su sorpresa, pero se estaba poniendo un poquito antipático.

—Soy una guardaespaldas profesional.

Chiba sonrió, revelando unos dientes muy blancos.

—Y ahora me dirá que es una experta en artes marciales.

—Pues sí. No sólo eso, también estoy entrenada en tiro con arco y sé disparar cualquier arma.

Serena decidió no mencionar el soufflé. Aunque en el libro de reglas de Luna no se mencionaba ninguna parte del cuerpo en particular, estaba segura de que mirar aquellos poderosos muslos envueltos en pantalones vaqueros estaba estrictamente prohibido. Por esa razón, apartó la mirada.

Aunque no le supuso ningún problema observar su atractivo rostro. Tenía la nariz recta, una boca sensual y un hoyito en la barbilla que ofrecía un interesante contraste con la mandíbula cuadrada. El pelo negro, espeso y un poco ondulado y, a juzgar por el flequillo que caía sobre su frente, un poco rebelde.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara, con el ceño arrugado. Y era evidente por qué. Incluso estirándose todo lo que le era posible, no le llegaba a los hombros.

—¿Con lo de artes marciales se refiere a kárate, judo y esas cosas?

—¿Quiere que le haga una demostración?

—No, déjelo. La creo —dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Una sonrisa paternalista!

Serena contuvo el deseo de borrar esa sonrisa con un golpe de kárate y lanzarlo al suelo, como había hecho con el carterista. Al fin y al cabo, Darién Chiba era un cliente.

—Conmigo estará en buenas manos, se lo aseguro.

Sí, bueno, había perdido a Lord Kou, pero eso no significaba nada. En cualquier caso, decidió preguntar para saber dónde se estaba metiendo.

—Supongo que nadie ha intentado secuestrarlo.

Sabía lo de la bomba, claro, pero podía haber ocurrido algo más de lo que no estuviese informada. Además, con esa cara, Darién Chiba podía ser para sus vecinos la misma amenaza que Lord Kou.

—No, más bien están intentando hacerme pedazos.

Serena suspiró, aliviada. Al menos no saldría a la calle por las noches.

—Gracias a Dios. Quiero decir… que no ha habido ningún otro intento de acabar con su vida, ¿no?

—No.

—Le garantizo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse mientras yo esté con usted.

La cabaña, perdida entre los árboles y a varias horas de la civilización, era una pesadilla para cualquier guardaespaldas, de modo que quizá había hablado antes de tiempo, pero estaba segura de que podría protegerlo.

—Me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas —replicó él entonces—. No sé cómo decirle esto, pero… está usted despedida.

—¿Cómo?

—No es nada personal. Pero yo pedí un guardaespaldas.

—Yo soy un guardaespaldas. Y considero muy personal que me despida.

—Lo que quiero decir es… seguro que es usted muy buena en su trabajo, pero no es la persona adecuada para mí, lo siento. Si alguien está dispuesto a matarme, quiero un guardaespaldas de metro noventa y hombros como puertas. Espero que lo entienda.

—Perfectamente.

—Lo siento… —Chiba empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

—Cuidado —dijo Serena, sacando el revólver de la funda.

— ¿Qué?

—Es más vulnerable cuando está fuera de la casa. Recuerde a John Lennon.

— ¿John Lennon? ¿El de los Beatles?

—Lo mataron justo delante de su casa. A partir de ahora, no salga dos veces por la misma puerta. La próxima vez salga por detrás.

—No hay más que una puerta.

—¿Está intentando que lo maten? Una cabaña aislada, una carretera sin asfaltar, la comisaría más próxima a veinte kilómetros… ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí, señor Chiba?

—Mire, ni siquiera sé por qué quieren matarme —contestó él—. Mi jefe insistió en que contratase un guardaespaldas y yo acepté para que me dejase en paz. Pero no lo necesito.

—Lo que usted diga.

—Sí, bueno… En fin, es un poco tarde para que vuelva a tomar la carretera. Puede quedarse esta noche si le parece. Hay una habitación arriba. Y le pagaré los gastos, por supuesto.

Sin darle ocasión para replicar, Darién Chiba subió los escalones del porche y entró en la cabaña. Serena guardó la pistola, sacudiendo la cabeza. Casi le daban ganas de irse… aunque tuviera que enfrentarse con un piquete de activistas frente a la agencia. Y si no fuera tan práctica lo haría. Pero el sol empezaba a ponerse y esa carretera era una trampa.

De modo que, le gustase o no, tendría que quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Dos

Dentro de la cabaña, Darién encendió la luz y dejó el cubo frente a la chimenea. Había sido uno de esos días. Bueno, una de esas semanas… empezando por la bomba.

La cabaña era de su jefe, Mamoru Parker no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que hacía un año que nadie pasaba por allí. Darién y Mamoru eran muy parecidos: los dos eran adictos al trabajo.

Esa parte de su personalidad había arruinado dos matrimonios para Mamoru y había destrozado la vida social de Darién, pero ni él ni su jefe podían evitarlo.

Para él, la paz y tranquilidad de la cabaña sólo servían para un objetivo: trabajar. No había mirado el lago más que de pasada y le gustaba que no hubiese teléfono. Al menos allí podría trabajar en serio, sin interrupciones. De modo que ir a la cabaña no había sido tan mala idea. Además, la chimenea, que ocupaba una de las paredes del salón, era práctica y acogedora.

Mamoru Parker había dejado bien claro que tenía que irse de San Francisco y no contarle a nadie dónde iba. Incluida su madre.

Pero lo que Darién no sabía era que la agencia de seguridad iba a enviar a una mujer. Una mujer diminuta, además.

Una pena. Si no fuera por su tamaño, sería una enemiga formidable. Sólo pensar en su expresión, los ojos azules tan grandes como platos y una mueca indignada en los labios, lo hacía sonreír.

Aunque, en realidad, se alegraba. Él no necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de que la bomba había sido un error o la obra de un loco. Un ex empleado que habría enviado el paquete para vengarse de Parker, sin tener en mente a nadie en particular.

Darién no podía imaginar que alguien quisiera matarlo. ¿Qué ganaría nadie quitándolo de en medio?

Él era un ingeniero informático, no un espía. Un programador. La gente no iba por ahí matando programadores. Y el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando no era una amenaza para nadie.

Trabajaba en un proyecto que permitiría a los programas de software «hablar» entre sí, fuera cual fuera la marca del ordenador. Ese programa tendría un efecto negativo para las grandes empresas porque permitiría que los usuarios combinasen software como les viniera en gana, sin tener en cuánto la marca…

Sí, desde luego se estaban jugando millones de dólares. Billones, incluso. Era la clase de programa que atraería espías industriales y por eso poca gente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero matarlo? No, él no necesitaba un guardaespaldas y, desde luego, no necesitaba una rubia de ojos azules que lo distrajese de su trabajo.

La bomba había retrasado su trabajo más de lo que debería. Además, antes de la bomba había habido pequeños incidentes, nada importante, pero ciertos obstáculos en su camino… como si estuviera gafado.

Primero, un virus en el ordenador había borrado los archivos y después su ordenador personal había desaparecido del coche. Luego, un problema eléctrico obligó a la empresa a renovar el cableado en todos los despachos, aunque había sido renovado unos meses antes…

Y, para terminar, la indigestión alimentaría que lo había tenido en el hospital tres días y lo hizo jurar que jamás volvería a comer hamburguesas.

De modo que tenía treinta días para terminar el programa, cumpliendo con la fecha prometida a Parker, y no pensaba dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Darién se asomó por la ventana para ver si la «guardaespaldas» había aceptado su invitación de pasar la noche allí.

Y lo que vio fueron dos cajas de cartón al lado de una mochila.

Escondido detrás de la cortina, Darién observó a la chica: piernas largas, cintura estrecha, una camiseta del mismo color que sus ojos y unos pechos…

Incluso en la distancia podía ver su bonita boca y su nariz respingona. El pelo largo, dorado, enmarcaba un óvalo perfecto y se movía con una gracia sorprendente, debía admitir, para alguien que llevaba un revólver y sabía cómo usarlo.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que era guardaespaldas. Podría haber sido una bailarina, con esas piernas. Pero no una guardaespaldas.

Darién se apartó de la ventana cuando ella se dio la vuelta, pero incluso entonces pudo ver un brillo de impaciencia en sus ojos azules. Era lógico. Haber ido hasta allí para nada… En fin, le debía una disculpa.

La joven entró en la cabaña… y tropezó con el borde de la alfombra. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sujetar las cajas, hizo un bailecito extraño, chocándose contra una mesa y enviando al suelo la única lámpara del salón…

— ¡Vaya, hombre! —Darién sujetó la lámpara antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo y se dio la vuelta para ayudarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque su invitada había caído de bruces sobre las cajas, que se habían abierto, desparramando su contenido por la alfombra.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No —contestó ella—. Estoy bien.

Darién iba a ayudarla cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo había salido disparado de su mochila. Era una cajita metálica… que contenía preservativos.

¡Preservativos! Había al menos una docena de ellos esparcidos por la alfombra del salón.

—No se me habría ocurrido pensar que las obligaciones de un guardaespaldas fuesen tan… variadas.

La pobre muchacha se puso colorada.

—Me dijeron que trajese de todo.

—De todo, ¿eh? Yo diría que viene usted preparada para todo lo que la naturaleza pueda ofrecer.

Sere se incorporó entonces, ofreciéndole a Darién una interesante panorámica de su redondo trasero. En esa postura, los pantalones cortos que llevaba revelaban la curva que unía las nalgas con los muslos… Ah, eso sería suficiente para distraer a un hombre, desde luego. Afortunadamente, sólo era una distracción temporal.

—Es un kit de supervivencia. Una persona puede sobrevivir en cualquier parte con estos suministros.

—Seguro que sí —sonrió él.

—Es así —insistió ella, enfadada—. Durante la guerra de Vietnam, el helicóptero de mi padre sufrió un accidente. Cayeron en una zona infestada de tiburones y esto —dijo la joven, mostrándole uno de los paquetitos— le salvó la vida.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Valen para hacer torniquetes, señor Chiba. Y también para estabilizar una pierna rota.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Desde luego, se pueden usar en cualquier situación.

—Sí, bueno… ¿dónde quiere que duerma?

—Arriba —contestó Darién, intentando disimular una sonrisa—. Me temo que sólo hay un cuarto de baño, así que tendremos que compartirlo.

—Muy bien.

—Mire, sé que antes he sido un poco antipático, pero no tenía nada que ver con usted personalmente. Sencillamente, he cambiado de opinión. No necesito un guardaespaldas.

—Como le he dicho antes, usted decide, señor Chiba.

—Darién. Llámame Darién.

—Sí, bueno… ¿le importaría apartarse de la ventana, señor Chiba?

— ¿Qué?

Serena lo apartó, la presión de su mano prácticamente haciendo un agujero en su camisa de franela.

—Tiene que poner su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación —siguió ella, cerrando la cortina y arrastrando el escritorio por el suelo.

—Como le he dicho antes, no necesito un guardaespaldas —protestó Darién, ayudándola, sin embargo, a colocar el mueble.

Satisfecha cuando el escritorio estuvo al otro lado del salón, Serena se volvió hacia la chimenea.

—Encender la chimenea no es buena idea. Por el humo se sabe dónde está el fuego, ya sabe.

—Un cadáver congelado también sería una buena pista —replicó él.

—Sí, bueno.

Serena se colocó la mochila al hombro y empezó a subir la escalera.

—Se le olvida algo —dijo Darién entonces, ofreciéndole la cajita de preservativos.

Ella se la arrebató, enfadada.

— ¿Cómo le gusta la carne?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que cómo le gusta la carne? Voy a hacer unos filetes.

—En su punto, gracias.

—Ah, mi especialidad —sonrió él—. La cena estará lista en una hora. Mientras tanto, póngase cómoda.

Luego vio un preservativo en el suelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Aparentemente, su joven guardaespaldas había ido preparada para cualquier… tiburón.

—Lo dirá de broma —masculló Serena, indignada. Primero la desacreditaba, luego la despedía y ahora le decía que se pusiera cómoda—. Sí, seguro.

Pensar que había ido hasta allí para nada… Bueno, daba igual. Si Darién Chiba se negaba a tener una mujer guardaespaldas era su problema. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de compensar a su tía por el fiasco del caniche.

El se lo perdía, además. Si lo que Artemis le había contado era cierto, Darién Chiba la necesitaba mucho más de lo que creía. Si un loco que enviaba bombas quería matarlo, sus ojitos azules no iban a servirle de mucho. Sólo una profesional como ella podía protegerlo.

El problema era que después de ver los preservativos había pocas posibilidades de que la tomase en serio. No quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pensando en aquel momento. Y todo por culpa de su padre.

Su padre había insistido en que sus hijos llevaran siempre aquel kit de supervivencia como el que había salvado su vida durante la guerra de Vietnam.

Siendo uno de los mejores abogados del país, había rescatado a muchos presos del corredor de la muerte, la mayoría de ellos completamente inocentes. Pero como tantos hombres brillantes, era un completo inepto en su vida privada e incluso algo tan normal como una reunión con los profesores para hablar sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos convertía al brillante y elocuente abogado en un hombre inseguro.

Quizá por eso Serena no soltaba nunca su kit de supervivencia. Era la única forma de recordar que a su padre le importaba algo.

Aunque, desde luego, no esperaba tener que enfrentarse con tiburones. Al paso que iba, tendría suerte si le mandaban proteger una pila de arena en el desierto de Mojave.

En fin, a pesar de lo que Darién Chiba pensara de ella, había conseguido un guardaespaldas de primera, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Porque no tenía intención de cargar con otro fracaso.

Serena cambió los pantalones cortos por vaqueros y las sandalias por botas de montaña. Luego, dio un golpecito a la funda de su pistola.

No todos los guardaespaldas iban armados, por supuesto, y su tía dejaba esa decisión a cada uno. Pero Serena decidió que debía ofrecer la mejor protección posible. Y si alguien amenazaba a alguno de sus clientes no dudaría en usar la pistola.

Abajo, el alegre sonido de cacerolas y sartenes la recibió.

—Voy a echar un vistazo fuera.

Chiba entró en el salón con un delantal y su corazón prácticamente hizo una pirueta. Si hubiera sabido que un delantal podía ser tan sexy habría prestado más atención en la Escuela de Hostelería.

—No te molestes. Si no recuerdo mal, te he despedido. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

—Ha dicho que me pagaría el día de hoy…

—Y pienso hacerlo.

—Entonces, voy a hacer mi trabajo —replicó Serena , mirándolo a los ojos.

Que se riera, sí, y entonces le daría un golpe de kárate que no olvidaría en su vida.

Afortunadamente para él, ni siquiera sonrió.

—Alguien ha intentado matarlo una vez y pienso asegurarme de que la próxima tampoco tengan éxito. Al menos, mientras yo esté aquí. Cuidado con esa ventana.

Para dejar claro que hablaba en serio, sacó su pequeño Colt del 45 de la funda, comprobó que todo estaba en orden y volvió a guardarlo.

—Ya le he dicho que no es seguro que mi vida esté en peligro.

—Yo diría que una bomba es una señal clara de que su vida está en peligro, señor Chiba.

Serena se inclinó sobre una de las cajas para sacar unos prismáticos, un espejo de inspección y una linterna. Necesitaba el espejo para comprobar que nadie había colocado nada en los bajos de su coche.

Ese jeep rojo parecía estar suplicando que le pusieran una bomba, aparcado como estaba delante de la cabaña. Y ni siquiera tenía cerrojo en la puerta. Aquel hombre era un temerario.

—No abra la puerta hasta que yo vuelva. Y, por favor, aléjese de las zonas peligrosas —le dijo, indicando las ventanas.

Darién volvió a la cocina pasándose una mano por el pelo. ¿Las zonas peligrosas? ¿Todos los guardaespaldas serían tan paranoicos?

No sabía lo efectiva que Sere sería si tuviera que enfrentarse a un peligro real y esperaba no tener que descubrirlo. Pero sospechaba que pasara lo que pasara, ella pelearía hasta el final para salvarlo. Parecía ese tipo de mujer.

Y eso era lo que lo ponía nervioso. Con una mujer como ella cerca, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Normalmente, él sólo pensaba en el trabajo, incluso cuando estaba haciendo la cena.

Pero no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana. Sere pasaba por delante en aquel momento, en dirección al lago. La brisa movía su pelo y los últimos rayos del sol le daban un brillo rojizo…

Moviéndose con la agilidad de un lince, su cuerpo tenía su propio lenguaje… y ese mensaje llegaba a su solitario corazón.

Sorprendido, Darién se apartó de la ventana. Él no era un corazón solitario. Era feliz con su vida. Soltero por gusto, podía salir y entrar cuando le daba la gana y trabajar toda la noche si le parecía. No tenía que dar explicaciones a ninguna mujer y así era como le gustaba vivir.

Que no pudiese apartar los ojos de esa mujer no significaba nada. Desde luego, no significaba que quisiera abandonar su forma de vida. Después, convencido de que nada había cambiado, volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero Sere había desaparecido entre los árboles. Darién alargó el cuello para ver si la encontraba… pero nada. Irritado por esa absurda fascinación, se apartó de la ventana. «Las zonas peligrosas». Desde luego que sí.

Serena estaba a la orilla del lago, mirando por los prismáticos. Por lo visto, aquélla era la única casa en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Afortunadamente, la cabaña estaba escondida entre los árboles y no era fácil de localizar, especialmente si las cortinas estaban echadas.

Por otro lado, Darién, con su estatura y su atractivo físico, llamaría la atención en cualquier parte. Lo último que deseaba un guardaespaldas era un cliente tan llamativo. Las celebridades eran lo peor de la profesión. Darién no era una celebridad, pero no le gustaría nada tener que protegerlo en público. Especialmente, si había mujeres cerca.

Con el corazón haciendo otra loca pirueta, Serena se recordó a sí misma una de las normas del libro de su tía: «No desearás a un cliente».

Pero ella no deseaba a Darién Chiba. Sencillamente, estaba haciendo su trabajo y parte de su trabajo era conocerlo.

En fin, sólo sería su cliente durante un día y las posibilidades de que pasara algo esa noche eran más que remotas. Pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberlo protegido.

Serena siguió caminando a la orilla del lago, levantando los prismáticos de vez en cuando para comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo… hasta que le pareció ver movimiento en una barca, amarrada a un viejo embarcadero. Se colocó los prismáticos a toda prisa y vio a un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una gorra del mismo color.

—¡Oiga!

El hombre levantó la mirada y salió corriendo. Sacando la pistola de su funda, Serena corrió tras él, pero había desaparecido antes de que llegase al embarcadero. Guardando la pistola, Serena echó un vistazo a la barca. El fondo estaba seco, cubierto por agujas de pino secas. Evidentemente, no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

El extraño sería seguramente un cazador furtivo o alguien pescando sin licencia. De repente, el silencio fue roto por el rugido de una motocicleta. Serena esperó hasta que el ruido se perdió en la distancia antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cabaña. Pero en lugar de entrar se detuvo frente al jeep y colocó el espejo debajo para comprobar si alguien había puesto una bomba. Luego comprobó la pintura para ver si había manchas de grasa o rasguños. Estaba manchado de barro, pero no parecía haber nada raro.

Serena sacó la linterna del bolsillo y buscó cables o manchas de pintura fresca. Nada. Satisfecha, se incorporó.

Debería inspeccionar también bajo el capó y dentro del jeep, pero las puertas estaban cerradas. De modo que sacó un bote de talco e hizo un círculo alrededor del vehículo. Ni hombre ni animal podrían acercarse por la noche sin que ella descubriese las huellas por la mañana.

Después de otra mirada alrededor, llamó a la puerta de la cabaña.

—Soy yo, Sere. Abra la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Tres**

Darién Chiba no parecía particularmente preocupado por el hombre de negro que había visto en el embarcadero.

—Falcon Heights siempre está lleno de turistas. Seguro que era un pescador o algo así.

Seguramente tenía razón, pero Serena no pensaba arriesgarse. Mientras él hacía los filetes, ella se encargó de comprobar que todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas.

—Espero que te guste el vino tinto.

—No bebo cuando estoy de servicio —contestó ella, sacando el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a la oficina.

Eran las seis y media, de modo que Artemis o Rey, la gerente de la empresa, estarían todavía trabajando. Desafortunadamente, estaban fuera de cobertura. En fin, había hecho todo lo posible, pensó, mientras entraba en la cocina.

Afortunadamente, Darién Chiba estaba de espaldas y, así, la distraía menos. Aunque no del todo. Para empezar, porque tenía un trasero…

—¿Qué hace exactamente un guardaespaldas?

La pregunta hizo que Serena dejase de mirar lo que no debería mirar.

—Además de mirar el trasero de sus clientes —añadió Darién entonces.

—Mi trabajo es comprobar que el cliente está siempre a salvo —contestó ella, poniéndose colorada.

—A salvo, ¿eh? ¿Eso es fuera o dentro de la zona peligrosa?

—Puede que a usted le parezca una broma…

—Tutéame, por favor —sonrió él.

—Muy bien, puede que a ti te parezca una broma, pero no lo es —replicó Serena —. Y ahora, si no te importa, necesito usar tu teléfono.

—Lo siento, aquí no hay teléfono.

—¿No hay teléfono?

—Esta cabaña se usa muy poco. Además, he venido aquí a trabajar, no a charlotear por teléfono.

—Me habían dicho que te habían enviado aquí por protección.

—Sí, eso también.

—Pues he visto casetas de perro con mas seguridad.

—Sí, bueno… la cena está servida, mademoiselle.

La cena fue estupenda. Darién era un buen cocinero, pero Serena dudaba que hubiese disfrutado del filete porque no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador. Aunque ella no se quejaba. Estando ocupado, podía observarlo a placer.

«Hay que conocer al cliente como el cuerpo de un amante». Ésa era otra de las reglas de su tía. No, no… un momento. «Hay que conocer el coche de un cliente como el cuerpo de un amante», pensó entonces. Había mezclado los mandamientos.

«Hay que conocer bien al cliente». Eso era todo. ¿O no? Seguramente había algo sobre el cuerpo de un amante en algún sitio.

Mientras lo observaba, concentrado en la pantalla, le recordó a su padre, que jamás podía estar relajado. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, eso era lo más importante en su vida. Incluso se llevó trabajo al hospital, mientras su madre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida era un hombre como Darién Chiba. Menos mal que tenía suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta.

Durante toda su vida había vivido con una familia de personas famosas. Nada de lo que ella hiciera podría compararse jamás con los libros de su madre, una famosa autora, o con las tácticas de su padre en un tribunal. Y no eran sólo sus padres, no. Dos de sus hermanos ya habían conseguido el éxito en sus respectivas carreras. Y el más joven, Haruca, había terminado el instituto con sobresaliente en todas las materias.

Serena se sentía orgullosa de su familia, pero alguna vez… alguna vez, le gustaría que la admirasen por algo.

—Pienso irme mañana a primera hora —le dijo, esperando que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

—¿Quieres que te firme el cheque ahora?

—Sí, bueno. Pero a nombre de Seguros S. J. Prisma, por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de concentrarse otra vez en el ordenador.

—Supongo que debes estar trabajando en algo muy importante.

—Es un programa de software. ¿Sabes algo de ordenadores?

—Sé cómo entrar en Internet y cómo enviar un e-mail, nada más.

—Yo estoy diseñando un proyecto que permitirá a los programas de software comunicarse entre ellos.

—Ah, supongo que eso es algo bueno.

—Será bueno para los usuarios.

—Pero no parece algo por lo que alguien quisiera matarte.

—No lo es —sonrió él, mostrando el hoyito en la barbilla.

—¿Por qué crees que alguien te envió una bomba?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Algún enemigo?

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque soy una persona encantadora.

Serena arrugó el ceño. Normalmente le gustaban los hombres con sentido del humor, pero que alguien te hubiese enviado una bomba no era ninguna broma.

—¿Algún empleado enfadado, quizá? ¿Quizá alguien a quien hayas despedido?

—Lo creas o no, tú eres la primera persona a la que he despedido en toda mi vida—contestó Darién.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues lo has hecho muy bien. De todas las veces que me han despedido, yo diría que la tuya ha sido la menos dolorosa.

El se pasó una mano por el cuello.

—¿Te han despedido muchas veces?

—En total, tres —contestó Serena, levantando tres dedos—. La primera vez, cuando tenía once años. Me despidieron de la ruta del periódico por tirar uno al tejado de una casa y cargarme las luces de Navidad. Fue un milagro que la casa no se incendiara.

—¿Y la segunda vez? —preguntó él.

—La segunda vez tenía dieciocho años. Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa y me despidieron por decirle a una clienta que no debería comprarse un traje de diseño porque le quedaba fatal. La clienta se marchó encantada, pero a mí me costó el puesto de trabajo. La dueña me persiguió hasta la calle con una escoba.

—Vaya, hombre. Yo esperaba haber sido el primero.

Por su forma de mirarla, y por la tensión que había en el ambiente, parecían estar a punto de romper todas y cada una de las reglas de su tía sobre no mezclar los negocios con el placer.

—¿Alguna ex novia, ex esposa, amante celosa? —preguntó Serena a toda prisa.

—¿Qué?

—No te podrías creer la cantidad de amantes despechadas que se dedican a enviar bombas y otros objetos peligrosos por correo. Una mujer de Arizona envió a su ex marido una serpiente de cascabel.

—¿En serio?

—Y luego hubo una que le cortó a su marido…

—¡No, por favor, no me lo cuentes! Pero te aseguro que todas las mujeres de mi vida me guardan cierto cariño.

Serena se echó hacia atrás en la silla, observando su cara de satisfacción. Así que todas las mujeres de su vida lo recordaban con cariño… Él también parecía recordarlas con enorme cariño y eso, por alguna razón, la molestó.

—Sí, claro. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que sobrestimes tus encantos.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron, traviesos.

—No, de eso nada.

—Entonces, tendremos que creer que alguien intentó matarte sin tener ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Hablas como un agente del FBI.

—Sólo estoy intentando entender lo que ha pasado. Mi trabajo incluye hacer una lista de todos los que pudieran ser sospechosos. Amigos, familiares, compañeros, vecinos…

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero no tengo enemigos. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún ex marido o ex novio?

—Ninguno que tú conozcas —contestó Serena.

—¿Tú puedes hacerme preguntas personales, pero yo no puedo?

—Nadie está intentando matarme.

—Y yo no estoy convencido de que quieran matarme a mí. La bomba pudo ser una broma de algún lunático.

—Si crees eso de verdad, ¿por qué estás escondido aquí?

—No fue idea mía, te lo aseguro.

—Ya veo.

Serena siguió comiendo sin decir nada más. Su trabajo era evitar que alguien acabara con su vida, no llevar a cabo una investigación. Pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Quién querría matar a aquel hombre y por qué?

Si no era una ex amante o algún competidor, ¿quién?

El no parecía en absoluto preocupado, pero eso podría ser su perdición.

Después de cenar, Darién insistió en lavar los platos. Aunque no porque le apeteciese. Si hubiera estado solo, los habría dejado en el fregadero hasta el día siguiente. Pero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y como su guardaespaldas no le dejaba salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, fregar cacerolas era la única solución.

¿Su guardaespaldas? No podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacía él con un guardaespaldas?

Aquella chica era una distracción. Hablase o no, estaba pendiente de ella… aunque intentaba disimular trabajando en su ordenador.

¿Quién podría creer que él tenía problemas para concentrarse? No Esmeralda Allison, que lo había plantado dos años antes y llevaba fuera de su casa tres días cuando Darién se dio cuenta.

Ni sus compañeros, que no podían convencerlo para que dejase de trabajar siquiera en Navidad… durante la fiesta que se celebraba en la oficina. Ni su madre, a la que no había visto en tres años, aunque la llamaba por teléfono todas las semanas. Ni siquiera él podía creer que le costase tanto concentrarse en el trabajo.

En aquel momento, Sere estaba sentada en el sofá anotando algo en un informe. Pero, por su expresión, podría estar escribiéndole una carta a su novio o escribiendo en su diario.

Su rostro tenía un brillo dorado, debido en parte al fuego de la chimenea, claro, pero que parecía llegar desde dentro. Le sorprendía que fuese tan femenina siendo guardaespaldas. Y sus labios… tenía unos labios para comérselos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaría hacer. Tomarla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos.

Protegerla, defenderla. Eso y mucho más. Con lo pequeña que era y lo activa, seguro que entre las sábanas era una tigresa.

Ese último pensamiento lo sobresaltó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer lo afectó de esa forma. Era absurdo. Aquella mujer no necesitaba protección y él no necesitaba ninguna relación romántica.

Trabajo, eso era en lo que tenía que pensar. Y nada más que en eso. ¿Sería la cabaña? ¿La altitud, la soledad? ¿El aire fresco?

O quizá aquella chica intentaba distraerlo a propósito. Quizá era así como los guardaespaldas controlaban a sus clientes. Pues ya estaba bien. A partir de aquel momento, no pensaba hacerle ni caso.

Pensaba trabajar una hora o dos antes de irse a dormir. Por la mañana, vería las cosas de otra manera, se dijo. Con un poco de suerte, incluso podría compensar el tiempo perdido. Una vez que Sere hubiera desaparecido, nada, nada en absoluto podría distraerlo.

Serena odiaba el papeleo, pero no había forma de escapar. Tenía que rellenar un montón de documentos y no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué podía poner sobre Darién Chiba? ¿Que era alto, guapo, arrogante?

Seguía lavando los platos en la cocina y, a juzgar por cómo restregaba cada uno, debía ser un perfeccionista. Sintió la tentación de poner en su informe: «hacendoso», pero decidió poner: «se niega a cooperar».

Luego hizo una lista de la multitud de problemas de seguridad con que se había encontrado, empezando por la carretera sin asfaltar, siguiendo con la falta de garaje para guardar el jeep, que no hubiera teléfono…

Seguía rellenando el informe cuando Darién entró en el salón, se colocó de espaldas a ella y se puso a trabajar en su ordenador.

Serena volvió a concentrarse en los papeles, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, de modo que decidió irse a dormir.

—Seguramente me habré ido por la mañana, antes de que te levantes.

Darién levantó la mirada.

—Siento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada.

—Espero, por tu bien, que sea para nada. Buenas noches, Darién . Ah, te aconsejo que cambies el cerrojo de la puerta. Tal como está, se podría tirar de una patada.

—No creo que sea fácil encontrar un cerrajero que quiera venir hasta aquí.

—Sí, bueno… podrías ir al pueblo más cercano para comprarlo y ponerlo tú mismo.

—Sí, es verdad. Sere, oye… no quería decir que no sepas hacer tu trabajo. Seguro que eres una guardaespaldas muy competente.

—No pasa nada —murmuró ella.

Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la escalera. Pero el calor de su mirada se clavaba en su espalda de tal forma que tuvo que subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

Por fin entendía por qué había tantas reglas sobre las relaciones entre clientes y empleados en el libro de su tía.

La naturaleza de su trabajo obligaba a cliente y guardaespaldas a mantener una intimidad que no se mantenía en otro tipo de trabajo. Serena no había sentido una tentación tan fuerte desde que estaba en las niñas exploradoras y se quedó encerrada en una fábrica de chocolate. A los diez años, se habría muerto de hambre antes que robar una chocolatina. Pero eso era entonces. Ahora, no era tan noble.

Suspirando, sacó de su mochila la camiseta que le servía como pijama. Aunque ella no estaba tan interesada en Darién Chiba, por supuesto. Sí, era guapo y tenía una espalda anchísima… Físicamente, le gustaba. Mucho. Intelectualmente, no era su tipo.

Después de meterse en la cama, guardó la pistola bajo la almohada para llegar a ella de inmediato si fuera necesario.

Pero al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse con su tía. Y tendría que decirle que, por segunda vez, había perdido un trabajo por ser una mujer. Después del fiasco del caniche, le habían asignado la misión de acompañar a un joyero a Nueva York. El hombre la había mirado de arriba abajo y, de inmediato, exigió que lo acompañase un hombre. Su tía se había negado a aceptar tales exigencias… y perdió el cliente. Y ahora, esto.

Serena golpeó la almohada con el puño. Siempre había querido ser policía, pero cuando fracasó en los exámenes por su pequeña estatura, empezó a estudiar Económicas.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eso no era lo suyo. Entonces empezó a estudiar Derecho, quizá para complacer a su padre, pero tampoco eso se le daba bien. Lo que ella quería era ser investigadora privada. Resolver crímenes, mantener la ley y el orden eran lo suyo. ¿Por qué no podía su padre aceptar eso? El era un abogado experto en derecho penal, pero seguía diciendo que ése no era un trabajo para mujeres.

Su padre nunca entendió que su mujer fuera una escritora de novelas de misterio. Quizá le habría perdonado si hubiera escrito novelas románticas, donde la violencia era de mala educación y el veneno la única forma civilizada de cometer un asesinato. Pero su madre escribía sangrientas historias sobre asesinos en serie. Y solía pedir opinión a toda la familia.

Serena sintió un peso en el corazón recordando aquello… desde pequeña había pensado que era normal que las familias se reunieran después de cenar para planear asesinatos.

¡Cómo echaba de menos a su madre!

Tardó algún tiempo, pero los recuerdos empezaron a desaparecer y, poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, mientras recitaba los mandamientos de su tía: «No desearas a un cliente».

Serena abrió los ojos. ¿Quién estaba deseando a nadie? De nuevo, volvió a golpear la almohada. Despertó de repente a medianoche y se quedó muy quieta, intentando averiguar qué la había despertado. Al principio pensó que era Lord Kou. El maldito perro seguramente habría sucumbido a otro ataque de deseo y habría vuelto a escapar.

Pero enseguida recordó dónde estaba… y en ese mismo instante oyó un ruido.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y aguzó el oído. Al principio pensó que podría ser el viento, pero entonces oyó algo en el piso de abajo.

Alarmada, saltó de la cama y buscó la pistola. Alguien estaba intentando entrar en la cabaña. Sin tiempo que perder, bajó de puntillas… pero crujió uno de los escalones al pisarlo. Cuando llegó al salón oyó de nuevo el ruido, aquella vez en la cocina. Seguramente el intruso sería el hombre al que había visto en el lago. Con la espalda pegada a la pared, esperó que el tipo intentase entrar por la puerta…

De repente, algo sujetó su muñeca y, reaccionando por instinto, Serena lanzó la mano para golpear el brazo del hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego levantó la rodilla, golpeándolo donde más dolía. El lanzó un gemido de dolor y soltó su mano de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Serena tiró de su brazo y lo lanzó por encima del hombro hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡No se mueva! —gritó, poniendo la pistola en su sien.

Luego alargó la mano para encender la luz y…

—¡Darién !

Su cliente estaba en el suelo, desnudo salvo por unos calzoncillos. Los más eróticos que había visto nunca… o, más bien, el contenido de los calzoncillos resultaba erótico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mirándola un poco bizco, él se pasó una mano por el cuello y emitió un gemido.

—Creo que tú me has puesto aquí.

—Darién… ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Dónde te duele? Por favor… no, Dios mío, perdí a Lord Kou, no quiero perder a otro cliente.

—¿Perdiste a un cliente? —preguntó él, levantando la cabeza.

—¿No estabas herido?

—Y lo estoy. Qué dolor…

—Dime dónde te duele.

—En la cabeza, en la pierna, en los…

—Sí, ya me imagino —lo interrumpió Serena —. ¿Te duele aquí? —preguntó, tocando su muslo.

—Más arriba.

Serena lo tocó un poco más arriba y notó cierta tensión. Pero no sabía si era de dolor… o por otra razón.

Entonces se miraron y ella apartó la mano.

—La espalda —dijo él, pálido.

Serena siguió investigando su magnífico… su cuerpo, buscando hematomas o heridas internas. Como tenía que hacer un informe para su tía, decidió memorizarlo: estómago plano, hombros anchos, buenos pectorales, nalgas duras, buen afeitado…

Su torso estaba cubierto por una fina capa de vello dorado, a juego con el de sus brazos. No parecía tener nada grave, pero siguió explorándolo, tomándose su tiempo, para asegurarse. Nadie podría acusarla de no hacer bien su trabajo. No, ella no dejaba una piedra sin remover… ni un pectoral sin comprobar.

Satisfecha de no haberle roto nada, sin querer puso la mano sobre algo que sobresalía de sus calzoncillos… Darién se incorporó de un salto y ella lanzó un grito.

—Perdón, perdón…

—¡Ahora sí que la has hecho buena! ¡Me he roto la espalda!

—Ay, por Dios. No te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Entonces Serena hizo lo que haría cualquier buen profesional: subir corriendo a su habitación para buscar la caja de preservativos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Darién seguía tirado en el suelo cuando bajó unos segundos después, con su kit de supervivencia. Poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, buscó algo frenéticamente en la caja.

—¿Dónde está?

Tenía que haber algo para una lesión de espalda. Los gemidos de Darién sonaban como un cruce entre los gruñidos de un oso y alguien a punto de dar a luz.

—¿Darién ? ¿Puedes levantarte?

—¡Ya me gustaría!

—¿Qué?

—Da igual… ¡Ay!

Alarmada, Serena le pasó una mano por la frente.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital.

—No necesito ir al hospital. Lo que necesito es…

—Dime. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Necesito… —Darién la sorprendió levantando un brazo para apretarla contra su torso.

Aunque la postura no era precisamente muy profesional, Serena decidió olvidarse de las reglas de su tía por un momento. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre hombre estaba sufriendo.

—Dime qué… —pero no pudo terminar la frase porque, de repente, los labios de Darién Chiba estaban cubriendo los suyos.

El pobre debía estar en shock, pensó. Mientras intentaba pensar qué debía hacer, le devolvió el beso. En fin, tampoco era cuestión de darle otro golpe de kárate, ¿no?

Mientras estaba ocupada «atendiéndolo», él procedió a devorarla con besos hambrientos hasta dejarla mareada…

Sólo cuando notó que le tocaba un pecho decidió que aquello no podía estar bien. «¡No tocarás!».

—Yo pienso que…

—No pienses. No es momento de pensar —la interrumpió él. Y luego introdujo la lengua en su boca, impidiendo así que siguiera hablando.

Serena se relajó, sintiendo un escalofrío que empezaba en su bajo vientre y la recorría luego de arriba abajo. «La tía Luna me va a matar».

Su mano rozó los calzoncillos por segunda vez esa noche, pero si fue un accidente o no, Serena no quería saberlo.

Entonces no gritó, pero la realidad la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

¡No jugarás con fuego! No era uno de los mandamientos de su tía, pero debería serlo. No se movió ni un centímetro, sin embargo. Le encantaba el calor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el roce del vello dorado de su torso. Estaba jugando con fuego, desde luego.

Él acariciaba su muslo… y luego metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y acarició el borde de las braguitas…

—¡Señor Chiba! —Aquella vez Serena se apartó de un salto—. ¡Tiene que tranquilizarse! No se mueva, no es bueno para su espalda.

Por no hablar de su virtud.

El apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, con una expresión tan inocente como la de un niño… o tan inocente como podía parecer un hombre adulto medio desnudo.

—Lo siento, sólo quería comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida seria. Nunca se sabe hasta que se ha comprobado todo. Soy una profesional de la seguridad —añadió, con una voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal—. No me dedico a besuquearme con los clientes.

—Yo no soy un cliente. Te he despedido.

—¡Ésa no es razón para intentar aprovecharse de mí!

—¿Qué? Pero si eres tú la que me ha tirado al suelo y luego ha intentando meterme mano.

—¿Yo? No estaba metiéndote mano… estaba comprobando que no tenías ninguna herida. ¡Además, creí que eras un intruso!

Darién alargó la mano para tomar uno de los preservativos que había en el suelo.

—Afortunadamente para ti, no lo soy. Si atacas a un intruso con un preservativo, me temo que sacaría unas conclusiones más bien sorprendentes.

Serena le quitó el preservativo de la mano.

—Como es evidente que te has recuperado del todo, me voy a la cama —le espetó, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Darién Chiba era el hombre más egoísta, más irritante, más… el problema era que le quemaban los labios de sus besos. ¡Qué cara! ¡Acusarla de haberle metido mano! ¡Si había sido él quien la besó! Y ese comportamiento era inexcusable. Aunque ella le hubiera devuelto los besos. Por obligación.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tentarla con ese cuerpazo, y esa sonrisa, y esas manos tan grandes? ¿Quién creía que era, obligándola a hacer cosas, a tocar cosas, a sentir cosas que no debería sentir?

Temblando, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si ella no estuviera tan obsesionada por no cometer el error que había cometido su madre…

No, no podía ser. Nada la haría bajar de nuevo al salón para obligar a Darién a que terminase lo que había empezado. Su tía dependía de ella y no pensaba defraudarla… otra vez. Por muy grande que fuera la tentación y por muy débil que fuera su espíritu.

Lo que había pasado, o había estado a punto de pasar, había sido un error. Si se dejaba a un hombre y a una mujer, solos en una cabaña, alejados del mundo, era lógico que hubiese un poquito de inocente tonteo.

Era elemental. La naturaleza humana. No significaba nada en absoluto.

Sí, desde luego, Darién Chiba besaba como ningún otro hombre. Y había conseguido despertar en ella una pasión que no había despertado ningún otro, pero no sería tan tonta como para dejar que sus besos la cegaran. Porque Darién Chiba y ella no tenían lo mismos valores.

Un poquito aliviada después de haber analizado la situación, se quedó tiesa en la cama, con un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo, mirando al techo.

Sí, tenía el asunto controlado y sólo era una cuestión de tiempo que sus labios dejasen de temblar.

Seguía mirando al techo cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana. Y no sólo eso, seguía teniendo en los labios esa sensación como de cosquilleo… No, definitivamente tenía que irse de la cabaña antes de que Darién despertase.

Convencida de que era la única forma, saltó de la cama y bajó al cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido. Después de darse una ducha, saldría de allí como el rayo y si el tiempo y la distancia no conseguían curar el deseo que sentía por Darién Chiba, nada lo curaría.

Había llegado al último escalón cuando descubrió que no estaba sola. Darién seguía en el suelo, donde lo había dejado. Temiendo lo peor, Serena se acercó, rezando. «Por favor, que no haya muerto».

Nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si perdía a otro cliente.

Entonces le tomó el pulso. Todo iba bien. Respiraba, gracias a Dios. Pero si no estaba muerto, ¿qué hacía en el suelo?

— ¿Señor Chiba… Darién?

El abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía levantarme. La espalda…

—¡Ay, qué horror! ¿Por que no me llamaste?

—¿Habrías bajado?

—¡Pues claro que habría bajado! ¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó Serena, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Más arriba… ahí.

—Muy bien. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

—No tengo tiempo —Darién intentó mover una pierna, pero evidentemente le dolía mucho—. No puedo perder más tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo…

—¿Cómo esperas trabajar si no puedes levantarte del suelo?

—Con mucho cuidado —contestó él.

—No pienso dejarte aquí. No quiero perder a otro…

Serena no terminó la frase, pero no valió de nada.

—Ibas a decir a otro cliente, ¿verdad? Lord como se llame.

—¿Crees que puedes levantarte? —preguntó ella, para cambiar de tema.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuántos clientes has perdido? Venga, confiesa. ¿Cuántos?

—Por ahora, sólo uno.

—¿De cuántos? ¿Mil, dos mil?

—Vamos a ver si puedes levantarte.

—No me lo digas. Yo soy el cliente número dos —siguió Darién, medio en broma. Pero cuando Serena no contestó se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo—. ¡Pero bueno…! ¡Y tú dijiste que no debía preocuparme de nada mientras tú me protegieras!

—Creo recordar que tú dijiste algo sobre no necesitar protección.

—No me lo recuerdes —Darién levantó la cabeza e intentó incorporarse apoyándose en el suelo.

Tenía un aspecto tan patético que Serena se habría dado de tortas. Pero cuando la agarró en la oscuridad, actuó por instinto. ¿Por qué no le dijo quién era?

—Así, muy bien. Agárrate a mí… así, estupendo.

—Sí, bueno, pero no me pidas que baile —murmuró él—. ¡Ayyy!

—Apóyate en mí. Venga, que puedo contigo, no te preocupes —insistió ella, animosa.

Por fin, Serena consiguió llevarlo hasta el sofá.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Iremos al hospital. ¿Te importaría traerme una camiseta y unos pantalones?

Serena se alegró de llevarle algo de ropa. Incluso podría llevarle una armadura. Algo que lo cubriese de la cabeza a los pies.

—No te muevas.

Sacó de su habitación una camisa de franela y unos vaqueros que encontró colgados de la silla y volvió al salón.

—¿Esto te parece bien?

—Sí.

Era evidente que no podía vestirse solo. Y eso significaba que tendría que vestirlo ella.

¡Oh, días del cielo!

Sin saber dónde mirar, Serena decidió vestirlo empezando por arriba… y manteniendo los ojos fijos en su tarea. Con cuidado, lo ayudó a meter un brazo por la manga de la camisa y luego pasó la susodicha por su ancha espalda. Después, la otra manga.

Darién levantó la mirada y ella se puso colorada, pero no sabía por qué. Dejando la camisa desabrochada, tomó los vaqueros.

La tía Luna se enorgullecía de entrenar a sus agentes para que se encargasen de cualquier posible situación. Bien, Serena tenía noticias para la propietaria de Seguros S. J. Prisma: en el campamento de instrucción no enseñaban cómo vestir a un hombre guapísimo sin cargarse todos los mandamientos de la empresa.

Respirando profundamente, se inclinó y levantó su pierna derecha. Luego metió el pie en la pernera. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a tirar a un hombre por encima del hombro? ¿Eres cinturón negro de judo o algo así?

—No, qué va.

En realidad, los elegantes movimientos del kárate y el judo eran sólo para exhibición. Ella había aprendido a defenderse con sus hermanos.

—Quiero decir… para una mujer de tu estatura… es asombroso.

—No es el tamaño lo que cuenta —explicó Serena —. Es el equilibrio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El equilibrio? Intentaré recordarlo.

Meterlo en los vaqueros fue un reto, sobre todo porque su proximidad la ponía nerviosa. No dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento le echaría mano como había hecho por la noche y la besaría otra vez.

Apretando los labios para no darle ideas, lo miró de reojo. Esta vez estaba preparada para decir que no… o, al menos, eso creía. Se lo debía a su tía, a las normas de la empresa. Se lo debía a sí misma.

No fue fácil pasar el pantalón sobre su… masculinidad, pero mantener apartados los ojos del territorio prohibido era rematadamente imposible.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los dedos de Serena rozaron de nuevo la entrepierna masculina, demostrando que ciertas partes del cuerpo humano seguían funcionando a pesar del dolor. Un descubrimiento médico no solía acelerarle los pulsos, pero todo en Darién Chiba la agitaba, por lo visto.

Y tuvo que recordarse por segunda o tercera vez que ella era una profesional. Y a ninguna profesional de la seguridad se le ocurriría abrochar la cremallera del pantalón de un cliente.

Dejando a Darién en el sofá, con la bragueta abierta, se apartó.

-Voy a darme una ducha —le dijo. En realidad, pensaba darse una larga ducha fría—. Y luego te llevaré al hospital.

Hacía un día precioso. Dos ardillas corrían una detrás de otra por la hierba cubierta de rocío y en el cielo no había una sola nube.

Dejando a Darién a salvo en el interior de la cabaña, Serena comprobó que nada había tocado el círculo de talco que rodeaba el jeep. Y el interior estaba impoluto. Incluso la guantera parecía organizada.

Tardó un poco más en comprobar el motor, pero no parecía haber extraños cables o cualquier otra señal de que alguien lo hubiese tocado. Bien, estaban a salvo por el momento.

Afortunadamente, y a pesar del color rojo del jeep, tenía las ventanillas tintadas y eso ofrecía cierta protección. Que fuera un cuatro por cuatro haría fácil manejarlo y Darién no sufriría mucho durante el viaje…

—¿No te dije que esperases dentro? —le espetó, al verlo en el porche.

—Ah, es verdad. Se me había olvidado… las zonas peligrosas.

Ignorando el sarcasmo, Serena le pasó una mano por la cintura y, sin dejar de observar atentamente el bosque, lo ayudó a subir al jeep.

—Si me oyes gritar: ¡abajo!, agacha la cabeza sin preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —murmuró él.

No parecía encontrarse bien y sintió pena por él. Con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas, que para eso estaba precisamente, y los ojos cerrados, tenía un aspecto horrible. Bueno, todo lo horrible que podía estar un hombre tan guapo.

—Si digo: ¡abajo! significa que alguien quiere atacarnos y mi trabajo será más fácil si cooperas.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien va a atacarme mientras vamos al hospital?

—No va a pasar nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Pero recuerda, puede que tú seas el jefe, pero yo estoy al mando.

«Y eso significa que no volverás a besarme, Darién Chiba. Pongo a Dios por testigo de que jamás volverás a besarme».

—Oye, sobre lo de anoche…

—Olvídalo —lo interrumpió ella, colocándose tras el volante—. No te encontrabas bien, no sabías lo que hacías.

Arrancó a toda velocidad, pero no se dio cuenta de que Darién se había dado un golpe en la cabeza hasta que lo oyó gemir.

—¿Quieres matarme o qué?

—Perdona, lo siento —Serena disminuyó la velocidad—. Estoy segura de que no me habrías besado… de no estar medio mareado.

—No, me refería al golpe que me diste. Fue culpa mía. Debería haberte llamado o haberte hecho saber que era yo.

—Es muy amable por tu parte no culparme a mí, pero…

—No te estoy exonerando del todo —la interrumpió Darién —. Ahora que lo mencionas, tú me devolviste el beso.

—Porque temía hacerte daño si me apartaba de golpe.

—Mentirosa.

—Si no te doliera la espalda, te demostraría lo bien que se me da echar a un pasajero indeseado de un coche en marcha.

—¿Ése es uno de los movimientos que requieren equilibrio?

—No te pases, Chiba —murmuró Serena —. Por cierto, yo pagaré la factura del hospital. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido culpa mía.

—No, de eso nada. Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya. Además, mi seguro cubre todos los gastos —suspiró Darién, pasándose una mano por el muslo—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando como guardaespaldas?

—Tres meses.

—Es una profesión un poco rara para una mujer, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Siempre has querido ser guardaespaldas?

—En realidad, pienso abrir una agencia de investigación privada el año que viene.

Darién la miró.

—No pareces un detective privado.

—Eso es bueno para un detective privado —sonrió Serena.

—Sí, es verdad, claro.

—Si estás pensando en contratar un detective para averiguar quién envió la bomba, puedo recomendarte alguna agencia.

—¿No es eso lo que debe hacer el FBI?

—Mucha gente contrata detectives privados y no te puedes imaginar cuántos delincuentes son detenidos por ellos y no por la policía. La policía se lleva el crédito, ellos se llevan la pasta y todos contentos.

—Lo de la bomba tuvo que ser un error —dijo Darién entonces—. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no creo que fuese dirigida a mí.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí. No soy el tipo de hombre al que la gente se quiere cargar—contestó él—. Normalmente, quiero decir.

La sala de Urgencias estaba llena de montañeros y otros turistas, incluyendo una familia de siete miembros que habían perdido una disputa territorial con un enjambre de abejas.

Tuvieron que esperar una hora antes de que atendiesen a Darién y Serena se quedó en la puerta de la consulta. Darién podía creer que lo de la bomba era un error, pero ella no pensaba arriesgarse.

Cuarenta minutos después, salía de la consulta mostrándole una receta. Ya no iba en una silla de ruedas, pero caminaba un poco inclinado, sujetándose la espalda y cojeando como una anciana.

—No tengo ninguna costilla rota. El médico ha dicho que debo descansar y que estaré como nuevo en un par de días. Parece que no vas a perder a otro cliente después de todo.

Serena sonrió.

—Me alegro. ¿Dónde vamos a comprar las medicinas?

—Hay una farmacia al otro lado de la calle —contestó él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Espera! Recuerda que debes hacer lo que yo te diga —le advirtió Serena, poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

Dejando que caminase delante, ella iba un paso por detrás, mirando de un lado a otro.

Había un hombre al otro lado de la calle, apoyado en una farola. No estaba segura, pero podría ser el mismo que había visto en el lago. El hombre se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo brillante…

Sin dudar un segundo, Serena apartó a Darién de la línea de fuego… ¡y lo lanzó al paso de un coche en marcha!

El parachoques del coche lo golpeó, lanzándolo sobre el capó. Serena abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar, inmóvil, cómo Darién rebotaba desde el capó y caía sobre unos arbustos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Cinco**

Los médicos tardaron mucho más tiempo en examinar a Darién la segunda vez. Le hicieron una revisión por rayos X y llamaron a un especialista en ortopedia hasta que, finalmente, los médicos declararon que había tenido mucha suerte.

—Puede vestirse —dijo el doctor Wong, guardando el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de la bata.

Darién se sentó en la camilla, sus piernas desnudas colgando. Tenía un hematoma del tamaño de un pomelo en un muslo… y un dolor de cabeza de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño. Pero lo curioso era que ya no le dolía la espalda. No se lo aconsejaría ni a su peor enemigo, pero el golpe con el coche le había arreglado la espalda. ¿Quién podría creerlo?

El médico le había dicho que era muy afortunado. Pero, a pesar de la milagrosa recuperación, él no estaba de acuerdo.

Echándose hacia delante, plantó los pies en el frío suelo de linóleo y alargó la mano para buscar sus vaqueros.

Sí, se le había curado el dolor de espalda. Pero tenía los nervios destrozados.

¡Esa mujer besaba como un ángel, pero parecía decidida a cargárselo!

Metió las doloridas piernas en las perneras del pantalón por tercera vez aquel día y tomó la camisa. Entonces oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

—¡Pase! —gritó, subiéndose la cremallera.

Era Sere, con un aspecto exageradamente inocente a pesar de los problemas que estaba causando.

—¡Quédate donde estás! —le ordenó—. ¡No des un paso más!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algo contagioso?

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces has intentado matarme!

—No estaba intentando matarte. Estaba intentando protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? Primero me lanzas al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas y luego me tiras delante de un coche en marcha. ¿Qué clase de protección es ésa? Mira, si no te importa, prefiero protegerme solo.

—Pero tenía una pistola…

—¿Quién tenía una pistola?

—El hombre que había al otro lado de la calle. Era el mismo que vi en el lago. Darién, por favor, si no me quieres a mí como guardaespaldas lo entiendo…

—Ya te digo.

—… pero deja que llame a mi tía para que mande a otro.

Parecía tan preocupada que Darién casi estuvo a punto de creer que había visto a un hombre con una pistola.

—¿De verdad crees que ese tipo iba por mí?

—Sí, de verdad.

—¿Pero qué motivo podía tener?

—Aunque la gente lo crea, no todos los asesinos tienen un motivo.

—Mira, yo sólo soy un tipo normal que vive una vida normal. No tengo ex esposas que quieran matarme y sigo siendo amigo de mis ex novias. Hasta que te conocí, vivía una vida pacífica y normal…

—Salvo por la bomba —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Ya te he dicho que lo de la bomba tuvo que ser un error.

—Bueno, por si acaso los errores vienen en pares, he aparcado el jeep delante de la puerta. Yo haré guardia mientras una enfermera empuja la silla de ruedas…

—Olvida la silla de ruedas. Estoy lleno de moretones y tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar, pero ya no me duele la espalda.

—¿No?

—Chocar contra el coche me ha quitado el dolor de espalda, curiosamente.

—Ah, qué bien —sonrió Serena —. Pero eso no cambia nada. Tu vida sigue en peligro.

—Viniendo de ti, eso me preocupa. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿vas a empujarme otra vez?

—Mira, este trabajo significa mucho para mí. Mi último trabajo… en fin, las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba y…

— ¿El trabajo en el que perdiste al cliente?

—Los perros no son lo mío.

— ¿Un perro? —Repitió Darién, incrédulo—. ¿Eras la guardaespaldas de un perro?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Alguien estaba intentando secuestrarlo y, desgraciadamente, lo consiguió. Pero ahora no estoy intentando proteger a un perro. Y estoy entrenada para proteger a personas, Darién. Sé que puedo protegerte.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito protección. Dices que has visto a un hombre con una pistola. ¿Viste la pistola de verdad?

—Bueno… no, pero te está siguiendo. Sé que está siguiéndote.

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sere empezaba a parecerle más peligrosa que cualquier asesino… y que casi lo hubiera matado dos veces no tenía nada que ver. Cuando ella estaba cerca, no podía formar una frase con sentido. Y desde que probó esos labios suyos, de repente se sentía obsesionado por la idea de un segundo plato.

— ¿Por favor? —Insistió ella, poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Deja que te busque otro guardaespaldas. A lo mejor Neflay está disponible. Mide dos metros y pesa más de ciento cincuenta kilos…

Casi ahogándose en sus luminosos ojos azules Darién rezó para que una enfermera, alguien, entrase por la puerta antes de que hiciera algo con aquellos labios femeninos tan solitarios.

—¿Neflay sabe algo de artes marciales?

—Incluso es cinturón negro de kárate.

—Entonces paso. No quiero que me dé un golpe mortal de necesidad.

—Entonces, deja que me quede unos días más. ¿Qué podría pasar? —Darién levantó una ceja—. Si después de unos días sigues convencido de que nadie te persigue, me iré.

Seguramente había cien o doscientas razones por las que debería decirle que no, quizá incluso mil, pero a Darién no se le ocurría ninguna en aquel momento. Su mente estaba nublada por esos ojos azules y por la proximidad de sus labios.

Pero si volvía a besarla, se engancharía a ella para siempre. Y eso, desde luego, sería muy mala idea. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Trabajo con T mayúscula.

—No sé si podré sobrevivir una semana contigo intentando salvarme la vida.

Lo había dicho de broma, casi. Pero a juzgar por cómo Sere arrugó su diminuta y preciosa nariz, lo había tomado en serio.

—Sí, quizá me he pasado un poco.

—¿Un poco?

—No quería estropear este trabajo. Después de lo que pasó con el caniche… en fin, te prometo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes. Al menos, deja que asegure la cabaña. Hay cosas que puedes hacer para protegerte y…

Darién levantó una mano en señal de rendición.

—Muy bien, muy bien —lo había dicho sin pensar, pero enseguida lo lamentó. Acababa de cometer un gran error, estaba convencido. Ya había perdido un día entero de trabajo y no podía permitirse más distracciones. Y si Sere era algo, era definitivamente una distracción. Especialmente cuando sonreía.

—Una semana —dijo entonces.

Serena sonrió.

—No lo lamentarás.

Pero Darién ya estaba lamentándolo.

—Una cosa más… la agencia S. J. Prisma prohíbe cualquier relación personal con los clientes. Eso significa que, a partir de ahora, entre nosotros sólo habrá una relación profesional. Nada de…

—¿Besos?

—Eso es.

—Ningún problema —dijo Darién. Sacar el tema era lo mejor. El no tenía tiempo para tonterías… por muy, tentadores que fueran sus labios—. Lo de anoche… bueno, supongo que el shock de verme tendido en el suelo… en fin, que debí volverme loco.

En realidad, fue verla con esa camiseta que no le tapaba los muslos lo que lo había vuelto loco. Incluso ahora podía recordar con toda claridad cómo se ajustaba a sus pechos, dejando al descubierto unas piernas de cine. El recuerdo era tan real que empezó a dolerle, físicamente, como le había pasado la noche anterior, cuando ella empezó a tocarlo para ver si se había hecho daño… pero la culpa no había sido enteramente suya.

—Un shock puede hacerle cosas muy raras a una persona.

—Eso dicen. Pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar —dijo Darién, sin mirarla—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, sí, claro, trabajo. Y tú no te preocupes de nada. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy ahí —afirmó Serena, asomando la cabeza en el pasillo—. Ya podemos salir.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo Darién entonces.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Serena, colocándose delante. Luego llamó a la puerta del servicio y asomó la cabeza—. No hay moros en la costa.

—¿Vas a entrar conmigo?

—Tú no te preocupes por nada. Me quedo aquí, vigilando.

Unos momentos después Darién estaba frente a las puertas de cristal del hospital, como ella le había indicado, observándola examinar el jeep. Un soldado comprobando si había minas anti-persona no lo habría hecho mejor.

Darién se puso las gafas de sol y miró alrededor, fijándose en cosas en las que nunca antes se habría fijado. Como en el coche negro aparcado frente al hospital o en el hombre que estaba delante del restaurante mexicano. O en una anciana caminando con un bastón.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era una locura. No sólo estaba obsesionado con su guardaespaldas, se estaba volviendo paranoico. Todo y todos de repente le parecían una amenaza.

Sere casi lo había matado dos veces y, además, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Bueno, pues ya estaba bien. Nadie iba a hacerle perder la cabeza.

Sere le hizo un gesto para que se reuniera con ella, con la mano en la funda de la pistola. Darién apretó los puños. Ya era hora. Con un poco de suerte, podría trabajar algo aquel día.

Desde luego, no necesitaba más distracciones. Y menos por culpa de una sabihonda guardaespaldas en entrenamiento cuya sonrisa podría derretir el hielo del Ártico si se ponía a ello.

Darién empezaba a impacientarse. Eran las tres de la tarde y aún no habían comprado las medicinas. En parte por la larga cola y en parte porque Sere había insistido en comprobar hasta la última esquina de la farmacia antes de dejarlo entrar.

—No hace falta que compre las medicinas. Ya no me duele la espalda.

No, sólo le dolía la cabeza y las piernas y el hombro y…

—¿Y si empieza a dolerte la espalda cuando lleguemos a la cabaña? —preguntó ella, mirando a un hombre que acababa de entrar en la farmacia.

Afortunadamente, resultó ser el marido de la cajera, porque Darién no habría podido soportar otro de los interrogatorios de Sere. Le había preguntado a todos los que estaban en la cola qué hacían allí. Y eso no había sido buena idea. La gente que tiene algún problema suele estar deseando hablar de ello y Darién había aprendido más sobre la artritis, la diabetes y los problemas de alopecia de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Desde cuándo es una enfermedad la alopecia? —le preguntó al oído.

Sere se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que todo lo que era contagioso se consideraba una enfermedad.

—¿Y la alopecia es contagiosa? —rió él, tocándose la espesa mata de pelo.

Pero la larga cola no fue todo. Cuando iba a pagar las pastillas con la tarjeta de crédito, Sere se la quitó de las manos.

—No puedes usar una tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es muy fácil localizar estas tarjetas. Enseguida sabrían dónde estás.

—¿Y cómo voy a pagar?

—Usa la mía—contestó ella—. Lo añadiré a la factura.

Cuando salieron de la farmacia, Sere insistió en ir a la ferretería para comprar cerrojos. Más comprobaciones de seguridad, más charlas con la gente que esperaba en la tienda… Darién empezaba a volverse loco.

Cuando por fin salieron de allí, cargados de bolsas, no estaba de buen humor. Ya no sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza, tenía varios, empezando por el cráneo y terminando en la mandíbula.

Aunque el jeep había estado aparcado frente a ellos todo el tiempo, Sere insistió en volver a revisarlo y cuando por fin logró sentarse en el asiento, Darién estaba a punto de estrangularla.

Pero Sere actuaba como si todo fuera absolutamente normal.

—Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. Es parte de mi trabajo —dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Podemos hacerlo mientras vamos a la cabaña o podemos hacerlo allí.

—Venga, acaba con esto de una vez. ¿Qué preguntas?

—¿Te importa si grabo tus respuestas? Así me costará menos trabajo rellenar el informe más tarde.

—Lo que tú digas —suspiró Darién.

Serena sacó una grabadora del bolso y la colocó entre los dos.

—Tengo que saber cuál es tu rutina diaria. A qué hora te levantas, a qué hora te vas a la cama, ese tipo de cosas.

—Me levanto a las seis y me voy a la cama cuando estoy cansado, generalmente alrededor de medianoche.

—¿Y qué haces cuando te levantas?

—Tomo una taza de café, me doy una ducha, me afeito y luego me pongo a trabajar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Básicamente, sí.

—¿Cuántas veces sales de la cabaña?

—Cuando lleguemos no pienso salir de ella hasta que haya terminado mi programa. Salvo quizá para correr un rato y…

—No puedes ir a correr…

—¿Por qué? Si el presidente de Estados Unidos puede salir a correr, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—El presidente tiene un equipo del Servicio Secreto que lo sigue a todas partes. Yo sólo soy una persona. Así que nada de correr por el bosque.

—¿Siempre eres así de mandona?

—¿Y tú siempre eres así de cabezota?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más quieres saber sobre mí?

Sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor, Serena procedió a hacerle las preguntas habituales: fecha y lugar de nacimiento, cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando en Stanwicke y Lanswell, a qué universidad había ido.

—¿Alguna marca de nacimiento, algún tatuaje?

—Seguramente tú puedes contestar a esa pregunta mejor que yo.

Serena carraspeó.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿Padres, hermanos?

—Mi padre murió y mi madre vive en Houston con mi hermana y su marido.

—Necesito los nombres de todas las personas que conoces en Falcon Heights.

—Muy fácil, mi jefe, Mamoru Parker. Esta es su cabaña. No conozco a nadie más.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro.

—¿Ninguno de los otros empleados conoce esta cabaña? ¿Tu madre?

—Mamoru es el único que la conoce.

—Un tipo listo —murmuró Serena. O quizá astuto. Quizá el plan era que Darién estuviese aislado antes de que hubiera un segundo intento de acabar con su vida—. ¿Has usado la tarjeta de crédito desde que te fuiste de San Francisco?

—Sí, para llenar el depósito de gasolina.

—Eso significa que has dejado un rastro —suspiro Serena —. Puede que Parker no sea el único que sabe que estás aquí.

—Te digo que a nadie le importa dónde esté.

—A alguien le importa —contestó Serena, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿A quién?

—A la persona o personas que van en el coche que nos está siguiendo.

Un coche negro iba detrás de ellos… aunque Serena había hecho varios giros para despistarlo. Darién se volvió para mirar.

—Me parece que lo he visto frente al hospital.

—¿Puedes ver la matricula?

—No, está muy lejos.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella—. Agárrate.

Serena pisó el acelerador, giró a la derecha a toda velocidad y luego a la izquierda. Los neumáticos del jeep chirriaron sobre el asfalto. Pero no era fácil perder a un coche en un pueblo pequeño, especialmente cuando una conducía un jeep de color rojo.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar a la cabaña desde otro camino que no sea el que sigues habitualmente?

—No estoy seguro —contestó él, sacando el mapa de la guantera.

—Cuando giremos en la siguiente calle, mira atrás para ver si sigue ahí.

Darién se volvió.

—No, ya no está.

Serena suspiró, aliviada. Si pudiesen encontrar otro camino para ir a la cabaña estarían completamente a salvo.

—Me parece que no puede ser —murmuró Darién, mirando el mapa—. Sólo hay una carretera para llegar allí.

—Yo creo que deberíamos pasar la noche en otro sitio.

—No puedo. Mi ordenador está en la cabaña.

—Contrataremos a alguien para que vaya a buscarlo…

—No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien sabotee mi trabajo —protestó Darién —. Llévame allí. Si alguien nos está siguiendo, que nos sigan.

—No puedo hacer eso. Además, yo estoy al mando y digo que la cabaña es peligrosa.

—¡Y yo soy tu jefe y digo que vamos allí ahora mismo!

—Muy bien —suspiró Serena —. Como tú quieras. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el resto del camino, pero la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Cada cruce requería vigilancia, cada coche era un peligro en potencia. Afortunadamente, llegaron a la cabaña sin problema.

—No te muevas —dijo Serena.

—Sere… sé que es tu trabajo… pero ten cuidado.

La preocupación que vio en sus ojos la emocionó. No se acordaba de la última vez que alguien pareció tan preocupado por ella.

— ¿Me dirías que tuviese cuidado si midiera dos metros y pesara ciento cincuenta kilos?

—Probablemente no —contestó Darién —. Puedes llamarme machista si quieres, no me importa.

—Mantén la puerta cerrada y baja la cabeza —sonrió Serena.

Rápidamente comprobó la zona para ver si había huellas de neumáticos o de pisadas. Luego comprobó la cuerda invisible que había atado del picaporte a las ventanas… No era un método de alta tecnología, pero había funcionado. Estaba segura de que nadie había entrado en la cabaña.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se levantó a las siete y podía oír a Darién moviéndose abajo. Cuando miró por la ventana, se quedó casi cegada por el sol. Todo parecía absolutamente sereno y tranquilo.

Sonriendo, siguió el rico olor a café hasta la cocina. Darién ya estaba sentado frente a su ordenador. Se había sentado allí cuando llegaron a la cabaña y se preguntó si habría dormido algo.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —contestó él, muy serio.

—Tú sigue trabajando y no te preocupes por mí. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí.

Él gruñó como asentimiento, sin dejar de pulsar las teclas del ordenador.

Después de servirse un café y un bol de cereales, Serena tomó una ducha y luego salió para comprobar la propiedad.

Una hora después volvía a la cabaña, entrando sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo.

Pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo una metódica comprobación de cada habitación. Había instalado cerrojos en las ventanas y en la puerta. Se le daban tan bien esas cosas como a su hermano samuel, que era el propietario de una cadena de ferreterías por todo el país.

Pero ningún cerrojo podía compararse con un buen sistema de alarma.

Serena tomó precauciones extra en el dormitorio de Darién. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de la cama deshecha. A juzgar por las sábanas revueltas, Darién Chiba era de los que se movían mucho.

Pasando los dedos por la almohada, notó el aroma de su after shave…

Volviéndose abruptamente, se obligó a sí misma a pensar en el informe que tenía que cumplimentar. Suspirando, anotó en el espacio de comentarios: el dormitorio es un lugar peligroso.

Darién seguía trabajando en su ordenador cuando decidió parar para comer.

—¿Te importa si me hago un sándwich o algo así?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo, como si comer fuera lo último que tenía en la cabeza.

—No suelo comer cuando estoy trabajando.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Serena sacó un paquete de beicon y un tomate de la nevera y empezó a preparar un bocadillo.

—Muy bien, me has convencido.

Serena dio un salto. No sabía qué le molestaba más, que Darién estuviera detrás de ella o no haberlo oído entrar en la cocina. «Estarás siempre alerta». Otro mandamiento que mordía el polvo.

—Qué susto me has dado.

—Lo siento. Pero debe ser culpa del beicon. No me he podido resistir.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Serena echó mas beicon en la sartén mientras Darién se sentaba en un taburete, mirándola.

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

—Regular. Hay un problema con el programa que no puedo solucionar. Llevo meses trabajando en este problema y no estoy más cerca de resolverlo que cuando empecé.

Serena lo miró de reojo. Parecía preocupado.

—A lo mejor deberías descansar un poco. Ya sabes, dejar que el subconsciente se encargue de resolverlo. A veces eso ayuda.

—Me parece que eso no me ayudaría nada. Concentración ininterrumpida es la clave. Además, nunca he tenido mucha suerte con mi subconsciente.

—El truco es concentrarse en algo nuevo. A veces te llega una idea cuando menos te lo esperas. En la ducha, por ejemplo.

—¿Es ahí donde te llegan las ideas? —sonrió Darién —. ¿En la ducha?

—A veces —contestó Serena —. Pero sobre todo me llegan cuando estoy haciendo algo que me gusta de verdad… como cuando estoy de compras o caminando por la playa.

—Yo hace siglos que no me tomo unas vacaciones. Tengo demasiado trabajo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Tenía seis o siete años cuando oyó a su padre decir esas mismas palabras. «Ve a jugar, Serena, yo tengo mucho trabajo». Según pasaba el tiempo, las necesidades cambiaron, pero sus excusas para no participar en la vida familiar siempre eran las mismas.

Por fin, había dejado de pedirle a su padre que jugara con ellos o que participase en cualquier actividad. Y jamás le mencionó el día de la graduación en el instituto por miedo a que le dijese que no. Secretamente, esperaba que apareciera pero no fue así, por supuesto.

Hubo momentos en los que de verdad pensó que entendería la ausencia de su padre, pero no había sido así. Por eso le dolió tanto cuando apareció con su consabido maletín en el hospital el día que su madre se estaba muriendo.

Serena había tardado años en perdonarlo y mucho más en aceptar que desear que hubiera sido diferente no valía de nada. Su padre era un adicto al trabajo y, evidentemente, Darién Chiba lo era también.

Unos minutos después, Darién terminó su sándwich y sin esperar un momento, se levantó del taburete.

—Bueno, vuelvo al tajo.

—Sí —murmuró ella, sintiéndose tontamente deprimida—. De vuelta al trabajo.

Limpió la cocina y paseó por el salón, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía inquieta, rara. Sentarse para esperar no era su estilo.

Si pudiera, volvería a San Francisco y entrevistaría a todos los que conocían a Darién Chiba. Quizá alguno de ellos podría llevarle hasta la persona que envió la bomba.

Darién insistía en que él no tenía enemigos, pero le gustase o no, estaba claro que alguien quería verlo muerto.

Y a ella no le gustaría nada que pasara eso, pensó, mirándolo de reojo. Lo había mirado de reojo demasiadas veces.

Quizá debería hablar con su tía. Pedirle que le diese unos días libres. Unos días libres… ¿para hacer qué? últimamente no salía con nadie. Bueno, la verdad era que no había tenido una cita en meses. Su única compañía había sido el mimado caniche. Era lógico que un maníaco del trabajo como Darién Chiba le resultase tan atractivo.

Pero no le gustaba pensar en la cantidad de mandamientos de su tía que se había saltado, había pensado en saltarse o estaba a punto de saltarse mientras lo protegía.

Lo que necesitaba era una taza de té, se dijo. De modo que se levantó, pero antes de entrar en la cocina algo golpeó la ventana del salón… con fuerza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Seis**

Serena se dio la vuelta y buscó la pistola.

— ¡Al suelo! —gritó.

Darién la miró, horrorizado, pero por una vez decidió no discutir sus órdenes. De modo que se tiró al suelo de cabeza.

Colt en mano, Serena corrió por el salón. Pero con las prisas, golpeó el escritorio sin darse cuenta y envió el ordenador volando por los aires. El aparato se estrelló contra el suelo.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la pistola levantada, Serena apartó las cortinas y miró por la ventana. Nada.

—No te muevas —murmuró, mientras abría la puerta.

Luego salió al porche y miró alrededor. Al principio no vio nada. Luego, un ligero movimiento llamó su atención. Había un arrendajo azul tirado en el suelo. Suspirando, Serena guardó la pistola en su funda y se acercó al pobre pajarillo.

—Pobrecito —murmuró, tocando las alitas con cuidado. El pobre parecía un poco atontado, pero no tenía las alas rotas—. Menudo golpe te has dado.

Un segundo después, el pájaro salió volando hacia un arbusto cercano, piando en señal de protesta.

Como no había nada más que hacer, Serena se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿No te dije que te quedaras dentro?

—Estaba preocupado por ti —contestó Darién.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer y crees que no sé defenderme?

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—. No quería decir eso.

—Si voy a trabajar para ti, necesito que confíes en mí. Soy una profesional bien entrenada y es mi trabajo cuidar de tu seguridad.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Serena esperó que él entrase de nuevo en la cabaña y después de echar un último vistazo alrededor, lo siguió, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

Darién tomó el ordenador y empezó a revisarlo.

—¿Está todo bien?

El no contestó enseguida, pero luego soltó una palabrota. Apagó el ordenador, volvió a reiniciarlo y unos segundos después la miró, angustiado.

—No funciona.

Era lo último que Serena quería oír. Se sentía fatal. Lo único que había hecho desde que llegó a Falcon Heights era causar problemas.

—No sabes cómo lo siento. No sé qué decir.

Con gesto serio, él guardó el ordenador en una bolsa negra.

—Voy al pueblo a llamar por teléfono. Le pediré a mi jefe que me envíe otro ordenador urgentemente.

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas: «No mostrarás emoción en el trabajo».

—Me siento fatal, lo siento.

—Sí, bueno, si me doy prisa mi jefe aún podrá mandarme hoy mismo un ordenador —suspiró él, tomando las llaves del jeep.

—¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras iban a Falcon Heights. Darién conducía sin despegar los ojos de la carretera y, para alivio de Serena, no vieron ni un solo coche hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

Darién detuvo el jeep frente a una cabina telefónica. No era un sitio seguro. Cualquiera podría estar vigilándolos. Protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, Serena se mantenía en guardia. No había rastro del hombre de la chaqueta de cuero y tampoco veía el coche negro, pero tenía la sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados.

Después de una breve conversación, Darién colgó el teléfono.

—Ya está. Tendré el nuevo ordenador mañana —dijo, mirando alrededor—. ¿Qué tal si cenamos algo, ya que estamos aquí?

—Pues… —un coche oscuro pasó delante de ellos en ese momento y Serena echó mano a su pistola. Pero enseguida entró en el aparcamiento y dos mujeres salieron de él, riendo.

—¿Quién está obsesionado con el trabajo ahora? —bromeó Darién.

—Sí, bueno…

Entraron en un restaurante cercano y, mientras esperaban que los sentasen, Serena no dejaba de mirar alrededor.

—No me digas que los restaurantes también son zonas peligrosas —le dijo Darién al oído. Su aliento, tan cálido, la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Sólo si eres miembro de la mafia —contestó ella—. Vamos a sentarnos al fondo, lejos de las ventanas.

Sólo había otras dos parejas en el restaurante, ninguna de las cuales mostraba un particular interés por ellos.

Pero para no arriesgarse, Serena eligió una mesa frente a la puerta. Darién , de espaldas, se puso a estudiar la carta como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

—Oye, siento muchísimo lo del ordenador. Si me das la factura, nosotros nos encargaremos…

—No hace falta. Mi empresa lo arreglará.

—¿Has perdido mucho trabajo?

—No mucho —contestó él—. He aprendido por experiencia que siempre hay que tener una copia de seguridad.

—Esto podría ser una suerte, en el fondo —sonrió Serena.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Puedes tomarte un par de días libres… quizá así tendrías una nueva perspectiva. A lo mejor te ayuda a resolver los problemas.

—Más bien me va a producir una úlcera.

Una de las parejas estaba riendo y Serena miró hacia ellos de inmediato.

—Sólo lo están pasando bien, mujer.

—Sí, bueno… el asesino del gobernador Wallace apareció en las fotografías riéndose mientras le disparaba.

Darién levantó una ceja, pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de replicar, el camarero se acercó para tomar nota.

Después, Serena se excusó. Tenía que llamar por teléfono a la oficina.

—Seguros S. J. Prisma, dígame —contestó Artemis.

—Soy yo, Sere. Sólo llamo para ver cómo va todo.

—¡Sere! Tu tía lleva días esperando saber algo de ti. La demanda…

—No me lo digas. La señora de Haruka Tenou nos ha puesto una demanda por millones de dólares.

—No, qué va. Han encontrado a Lord Kou.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad.

—¿Y está bien?

—Bueno, digamos que ya no es un perfecto donjuán.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que alguien lo había secuestrado para castrarlo?

—Asombroso, ¿verdad? La dueña se quedó lívida, claro, pero los activistas a favor de los derechos de los animales han dejado de molestarnos.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—No sabes qué alivio.

—Ya sabía yo que estarías preocupada.

—Oye… ¿ha habido alguna noticia sobre la bomba? ¿Alguna detención?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

—Hazme un favor, llama a la policía y entérate de si hay algo nuevo en la investigación.

Artemis suspiró.

—No sé… a Luna no le hará ninguna gracia.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

«No te inmiscuirás con el trabajo de la policía». Otro mandamiento a la porra.

—Artemis, por favor, esto es importante para mí.

—También lo es mi trabajo.

—Te compensaré. Te lo prometo.

Artemis vaciló, pero al final tuvo que decir que sí.

—Muy bien. Pero te va a costar. Quiero tu receta secreta para la ternera Wellington.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Muy bien, es tuya.

—En ese caso, veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Serena colgó el teléfono y volvió a la mesa.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Han encontrado a Lord Kou.

—Ah, estupendo. ¿Y está bien?

—Sí, aunque los secuestradores lo han castrado —suspiró Serena , abriendo la carta de postres—. ¿Qué te dije? Conmigo estás absolutamente a salvo.

Era muy tarde cuando salieron del restaurante, pero Serena insistió en revisar el jeep por enésima vez. E insistió en que Darién se quedara en la puerta mientras tanto. El aparcamiento estaba medio vacío, aunque había tráfico en la calle debido a los turistas que llegaban para pasar el fin de semana.

Serena le hizo una seña, pero cuando se acercaba al jeep vio un reflejo por el rabillo del ojo… Sujetándolo por los hombros, le golpeó en las corvas para que se inclinase y a Darién se le doblaron las rodillas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Pero qué haces…?

—Calla —Serena vio otro reflejo y se dio cuenta de que llegaba del cielo—. ¡Mira! Es una lluvia de meteoros.

—¿Casi me partes las piernas por una lluvia de meteoros?

—¿No has visto qué preciosidad? Sólo se puede ver en el mes de agosto. Y se supone que esta noche es la mejor de todas.

—¿Una lluvia de meteoros? —repitió él, sorprendido.

—En la ciudad no se puede apreciar. Con las luces y todo eso.

—Una pena. No sabía que te interesasen las estrellas —sonrió Darién —. Eres una chica llena de sorpresas.

—Bueno, es que tú no sabes casi nada sobre mí.

—Pues a lo mejor ha llegado la hora de saber algo —rió él.

Parecía un comentario absolutamente normal, pero era lo que ella había sospechado. Que, sin su ordenador, Darién Chiba era un hombre muy peligroso.

A juzgar por cómo la miraba, estaba decidido a trabajar en su cuerpo con la misma diligencia con la que trabajaba en su ordenador y, una vez que hubiera empezado, no terminaría nunca. La idea era tan emocionante como… en fin, emocionante.

Darién levantó una mano para acariciar su cara y Serena no tuvo presencia de ánimo para apartarse.

—Como te dije antes, va en contra de las normas de la empresa confraternizar con los clientes.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo estaba pensando en algo más que confraternizar.

Ah, aquello era interesante. Muy interesante. Desgraciadamente, antes de que tuviese oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad, Serena vio una furgoneta acercándose por el otro lado de la calle… con las luces apagadas.

—¡Sube al jeep! —le ordenó.

Aunque dudaba que nadie fuese tan torpe como para atacarlo en medio del pueblo, no pensaba arriesgarse. Con la mano en la pistola, Serena bloqueó el cuerpo de Darién con el suyo hasta que la furgoneta giró en la esquina. Otra falsa alarma.

Volvieron a la cabaña sin ningún problema, aunque Darién parecía decidido a conocerla íntimamente. Le hizo preguntas sobre su infancia, el colegio, sus amigos, incluso le preguntó qué tipo de música le gustaba.

—Me gusta la música country.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Tres. Todos más jóvenes que yo.

—¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

—Mi padre es abogado y mi madre… mi madre murió.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Era escritora de novelas de misterio. A lo mejor la conoces. Su seudónimo era J. T. Milenio.

—¿J. T. Milenio era tu madre? No me lo puedo creer. ¿En serio?

—¿No me digas que te gustan las novelas de misterio?

—Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para leer, pero todo el mundo ha oído hablar de J.T. Milenio. ¿No me digas que tu padre es Kenji Tsukino, el famoso abogado?

No, no pensaba decirle eso. Aunque era verdad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué esa fascinación por los ordenadores?

En cuanto mencionó los ordenadores, la expresión de Darién cambió por completo. Como si no existiera nada más.

—Cuando era pequeño solía ver a mi padre trabajar. Tenía un taller y siempre estaba arreglando electrodomésticos y cosas así. Algunas veces me dejaba ayudarlo —luego se quedó callado un momento—. Cuando reparaba algo, quedaba mejor que nuevo.

Pensar en Darién de pequeño ayudando a su padre en el taller hizo que se le encogiera un poquito el corazón. Serena nunca había podido ayudar a sus padres ni sentir que había un sitio para ella en sus vidas, siempre dedicadas al trabajo. Pero sí recordaba las veces que les había rogado que salieran con ella a la puerta de su casa para ver un atardecer o una araña tejiendo su tela. Cosas normales que dejaban de serlo si se compartían con un ser querido.

Aún podía oír la voz de su padre: «Sal tú, enseguida voy». Aún recordaba la contestación de su madre: «No puedo ahora, cariño, estoy terminando un capítulo. Pero saldré en cuanto pueda».

Promesas hechas de buena fe, pero nunca cumplidas. Ése era el precio que Serena había pagado por tener unos padres tan brillantes. Y la razón por la que había pasado su infancia sola.

Ahora deseaba con todo su corazón haber sido la clase de niña que monta una pataleta cuando no se sale con la suya. Quizá así habría conseguido ver algún atardecer con sus padres, pensó, entristecida.

—Cuando mi padre cerró el taller fue el día más triste de mi vida —estaba diciendo Darién.

—¿Por qué lo cerró?

—Porque ya no ganaba dinero. Arreglar un aparato costaba más que comprar uno nuevo.

Siguieron hablando de sus vidas y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban de vuelta en la cabaña. Serena se sorprendió al ver su Toyota. Podría jurar que acababan de salir del pueblo. Salió del jeep aguzando el oído, pero sólo podía oír la cacofonía de sonidos que emitían las ranas. Ni siquiera la lluvia de meteoros podía atravesar del todo el espeso bosque y la oscuridad era a la vez una bendición y un problema. Entonces oyó que Darién abría la puerta del jeep.

—No te muevas —le ordenó, mientras daba la vuelta apoyándose en el coche. Pero se topó con él a mitad del camino—. ¿No te había dicho que no te movieras? ¿Es que no piensas hacerme caso nunca?

Darién le pasó una mano por la cintura.

—Te hago caso. Oye, por cierto, sé que entre nosotros sólo puede haber una relación profesional, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo no tocarte… por lo menos un poco.

—Ya te he dicho que esto está prohibido.

—No vas a ser mi guardaespaldas para siempre.

—Por favor, no deberíamos estar aquí, al aire libre. Es una zona peligrosa…

Darién, sin hacerle ni caso, la atrajo hacia sí. Y cualquier pensamiento sensato desapareció de su cabeza. Y como era incapaz de pensar, Serena se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Sus labios eran una gloria, incluso antes de que le pasara los brazos por el cuello. Era como estar en el cielo y cuando por fin Darién se apartó, era como si se hubiera llevado un trozo de ella.

—Y no pienso seguir trabajando en ese maldito programa para siempre —le dijo al oído.

La mención al trabajo no enfrió el ardor de Serena esta vez. Al contrario, la hizo desear explorar el tema para buscar alguna posibilidad que le hubiera pasado desapercibida. Quizá él podría cambiar, quizá quería cambiar… si tenía el incentivo adecuado.

—Si no es este programa, será otro.

Era una pregunta más que una afirmación y contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su cara, pero intuyó su confusión.

—No te entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que porque soy un programador informático no puedo tener una vida normal?

—Daría igual cuál fuera tu profesión. Eres un adicto al trabajo. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Muchos adictos al trabajo se casan y tienen hijos…

Algo en su voz, cierta reticencia a cambiar quizá, hizo que Serena se apartase.

—Lo sé. Yo soy uno de esos hijos.

Estaba temblando, pero era peligroso seguir allí. Peligroso por más razones de las que le gustaría nombrar.

—Será mejor que entremos.

Serena despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y se dio una ducha rápida. Aún estaba oscuro, pero caminó de puntillas por la escalera hasta que llegó a su habitación. Rápidamente, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y buscó el cepillo del pelo en la bolsa.

Muy bien, había metido la pata. Se había dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad y había besado a un cliente. ¡Otra vez! Eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer su trabajo. O que hubiese defraudado a su tía. Ni siquiera se había saltado del todo uno de sus mandamientos.

Pasándose el cepillo por el pelo mojado, formuló un plan. Cuando viese a Darién, sencillamente actuaría como si no hubiera pasado nada. La negación era un instrumento legítimo de defensa. Como lo era desaparecer sin dejar rastro, por ejemplo.

Serena tiró el cepillo sobre la cama y buscó la barra de labios… pero se detuvo a tiempo. «Sere Tsukino, eres una guardaespaldas. Empieza a portarte como tal».

Luego se miró a espejo. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Tenía un brillo en la cara que ningún maquillaje en el mundo podría conseguir. Incluso sus ojos brillaban, el azul como el cielo, las córneas blancas como la nieve. Evidentemente, el aire fresco de la montaña le sentaba bien. «Y no es nada más que eso, el aire fresco».

Cuando oyó a Darién moviéndose abajo, su corazón dio un salto. Esto hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran un poquito más y sus ojos brillaran como aguamarinas. Serena se mordió los labios y tocó la pistola. Ella era una guardaespaldas seria. ¡Y que alguien sugiriese lo contrario!

Cuando bajó al salón y Darién la recibió con una sonrisa estuvo a punto de devolvérsela, pero no lo hizo. No, arrugó la frente enviando un mensaje: «Tócame y estas muerto, chaval».

—Espero que no pienses usarla conmigo.

—No, voy a… echar un vistazo fuera.

—¿No quieres tomar un café?

—¡No! Y te agradecería que dejases de interferir en mi trabajo.

—Pero…

Serena salió de la cabaña dando un portazo. Así era como se portaba una profesional.

El aire era fresco, pero los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a asomar sobre las montañas. Un decidido pájaro carpintero golpeaba la corteza de un pino y había gorriones revoloteando por todas partes.

Serena rodeó la cabaña, con todos los sentidos alerta. Pero, por mucho que intentase concentrarse en la tarea, no podía dejar de pensar en Darién y en el beso prohibido que habían compartido bajo la lluvia de meteoros.

Tardó casi una hora en revisar los alrededores… y en conseguir que su pulso volviese a latir al ritmo normal. Pero cuando entró en la cabaña la recibieron el aroma a café recién hecho y a beicon… junto con la voz de barítono de Darién. Pocas personas podían cantar el himno nacional de forma tan melódica, pensó.

—No está mal —dijo, aplaudiendo.

— ¿Cómo que no está mal? —sonrió él—. Es la única manera de hacer un huevo pasado por agua. Pero hay que cantar en el tempo justo. Todo está en el tempo.

—El tempo, ¿eh? Ahora entiendo que mis huevos siempre queden duros. ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar?

—Mi madre tenía un restaurante y los clientes tenían que cantar el himno nacional después de pedir huevos pasados por agua. Era la única forma de que mi madre pudiese controlar el tiempo.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—A mí no me enseñaron eso en la Escuela de Hostelería.

— ¿Fuiste a la Escuela de Hostelería?

—Durante un tiempo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Uno de los chefs murió por una indigestión y decidí que prefería una ocupación menos peligrosa.

— ¿Crees que ser guardaespaldas es menos peligroso?

—Ningún guardaespaldas ha muerto después de comerse un paté.

—Sí, bueno, puede que tengas razón —sonrió él.

— ¿A qué hora traerán el ordenador?

—No creo que llegue hasta las cuatro.

—Ah, bien.

Después de desayunar, Serena lo encontró paseando por el salón, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo? Puede que el ordenador haya llegado antes de lo previsto.

—No, es demasiado temprano —contestó Serena. Sólo eran las diez de la mañana. Y, en realidad, no quería ir a Falcon Heights porque el viaje hasta allí era peligroso—. No creo que sea buena idea estar en el pueblo más tiempo del necesario.

Darién iba a discutir, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Voy a dar un paseo.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Cualquiera podría estar escondido entre los árboles.

—Pues que se esconda —replicó él—. He cambiado de opinión. Me voy a remar un rato. Hay más en este adicto al trabajo de lo que tú piensas.

—¡Darién , espera! —Serena tomó la mochila del sofá y corrió tras él—. No tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que demostrar nada.

—Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo estar sentado todo el día en el sofá.

—Muy bien, pero no te salgas del camino —suspiró ella, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero se relajó. Los árboles allí eran menos espesos y sería más fácil ver si alguien los había seguido.

Darién subió a la barca y empezó a apartar las agujas de pino.

—Parece que hace tiempo que no se usa —dijo Serena —. Una pena.

—Sí, bueno, mi jefe es casi tan adicto al trabajo como yo —murmuró él, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón—. Venga, sube.

La brisa movía su pelo y los reflejos dorados hacían juego con los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en el agua. Darién levantó la mirada y, aunque ella llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, era evidente que había estado observándolo. Pero no dijo nada.

Girando la cabeza, Serena vio una familia de patos nadando tranquilamente.

—Mira qué monos.

Darién sonrió. Ya no parecía enfadado. Parecía un hombre pasándolo bien. Incluso parecía más joven.

Habían llegado al centro del lago y no podrían dispararles ni con un rifle de mira telescópica, de modo que estaban a salvo. Darién estaba a salvo, que era lo importante. Ella estaba… más o menos bien. Mientras él no se moviera del asiento.

No era un pensamiento muy consolador porque sentía como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, en una barca, en medio de un lago. Cerrando los ojos, levantó la cara para recibir el calor del sol. Ella necesitaba un descanso tanto o más que su cliente. Cliente, cliente, cliente. Sí, eso era. Tenía que olvidar todo lo demás. Darién Chiba era un cliente.

Y si no hubiese abierto los ojos podría haber seguido creyendo esa tontería para siempre. Pero una vez que lo miró, todo se fue a la porra. Porque aquella vez era Darién quien estaba mirándola. Y no hacía nada por disimular. Estaba mirando su boca con expresión hambrienta. No dijo nada y siguió remando, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en sus labios.

—¿A que esto es mejor que trabajar? —se atrevió a preguntar Serena .

—Vas a convertirme en un vago.

—Pues me alegro.

—No creo que mi jefe se alegre. Cuando me envió aquí no creo que fuera esto lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Peor.

—¿Y por qué trabajas para él?

—¿Por qué? Porque es una empresa estupenda. Trabajan con tecnología de última generación y no les da miedo escuchar a los empleados cuando aportan una buena idea. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué trabajas para Seguros S. J. Prisma?

—La propietaria, Luna Prisma, es mi tía.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Darién, extrañado.

—¿La conoces?

—No, pero la gerente de mi empresa sí. Ella fue quien me dio su tarjeta.

—Ah, eso explica que llamaras a la agencia. Es la mejor de San Francisco, que conste.

—Seguro que sí.

—Pero no te hizo ninguna gracia tener una mujer guardaespaldas.

—Sí, bueno, fue un error, lo reconozco. Sólo espero que seas tan dura con un asesino como lo eres conmigo.

—¿Crees que me has visto en acción? Pues te equivocas. Aún no has visto nada.

Darién sonrió.

—Según Setsuna , tu tía es una mujer formidable.

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo.

—El jefe de policía de San Francisco dijo una vez que prefería enfrentarse con un motín en prisión antes que con la ira de mi tía.

—¿Y por qué trabajas para ella?

—Mi tía Luna ha sido como una segunda madre para mí. Ella no tiene hijos… y creo que siempre ha esperado que yo siguiera sus pasos. Pero sólo le he dado un año. Luego quiero abrir mi propia agencia.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte.

—No lo creas. Cuando era pequeña, mi tía Luna era la única persona en el mundo que tenía tiempo para ver un atardecer conmigo. Por eso no pude decirle que no.

Darién la miró, en silencio, como si fuera un rompecabezas que no lograba resolver.

—¡Mira, una trucha! —exclamó Serena —. ¡Oh, no! ¡Está enganchada en un anzuelo!

—¡Cuidado o volcarás la barca! —le advirtió él.

—Necesito una red o algo para atraparla… —Toma —Darién desabrochó su camisa y se la dio—. Inténtalo con esto.

Su magnífico torso brillaba, bronceado, bajo el sol y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva. Luego metió la camisa en el agua, bajo la pobre trucha.

—¡Ya la tengo!

—¡Cuidado, te vas a caer!

Darién soltó los remos y se sentó a su lado para equilibrar la barca. Serena, mientras tanto, consiguió quitarle el anzuelo a la trucha y volvió a meterla en el agua. El animal flotó durante unos segundos y luego quedó panza arriba.

— ¡Oh, no, está muerta!

En cuanto lanzó el grito, la trucha desapareció nadando en el fondo del lago.

—¡La hemos salvado!

—Tú la has salvado —sonrió Darién, apretando su cintura.

Momentáneamente distraída por el roce, Serena soltó la camisa.

—¡Ay, tu camisa! —exclamó, cuando vio que se hundía en el agua.

—No pasa nada, tengo más.

—Pero…

Serena se volvió. Estaban tan cerca. Y con todo ese torso desnudo… Darién tomó su mano, helada, y la frotó para que entrase en calor. Temiendo moverse para no romper el hechizo del momento, Serena siguió mirándolo, como hipnotizada. Qué guapo estaba con el sol en el pelo, en la cara, en sus ojos tan brillantes, su boca, su torso. Qué hombre.

Darién miró sus labios y ella estuvo a punto de derretirse.

Sere…

Pero no podía ser. Debía detenerlo. Sólo tenía que decir una palabra o darle un empujón… o saltar por la borda. Lo intentó. De verdad lo intentó. Puso las manos en ese torso de ensueño dispuesta a darle un empujón. Y lo habría tirado al agua. Si sus labios no se hubieran interpuesto…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Siete**

Sus labios sabían a gloria. Y aquellas enormes manos en su espalda, en sus muslos, por todas partes… era como estar en el cielo.

—Mi tía Luna va a… —el resto de la frase fue tragada por la dulzura de los labios de Darién. Su tía iba a matarla. «No confraternizarás…» En cuanto empezó a pensar en el mandamiento, se le quedó la mente en blanco. O parcialmente en blanco. Serena sólo podía pensar en un jardín precioso y en una fruta prohibida.

Se rindió a las caricias de Darién y, suspirando de contento, se apretó contra su torso desnudo. Y cuando él metió las manos bajo su camiseta sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies… aunque no era el suelo, sino la barca.

—Cuidado —dijo Darién en voz baja, apoyándose sobre unos flotadores descoloridos y besándola suavemente hasta que el movimiento cesó.

Luego bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos y, con cuidado, los deslizó por sus piernas hasta que Serena pudo quitárselos. Junto con las braguitas. Sólo quedaba la funda de la pistola, la camiseta y, por fin, el sujetador de encaje.

—Eres más preciosa de lo que imaginaba —dijo Darién con voz ronca, acariciando sus pechos.

Ella acariciaba su torso, besándolo suavemente…

—Agárrate a mí.

Con cuidado, la tumbó de espaldas, colocando un flotador bajo su cabeza. La barca empezó a moverse frenéticamente, pero Darién la sujetó, mientras empujaba su entrepierna contra ella. Luego movió las manos para quitarse el pantalón.

—¿Dónde está tu kit de supervivencia? Me temo que por aquí hay más de un tiburón.

—Está detrás de mí.

Darién alargó una mano para tomar la mochila y la barca volvió a moverse de lado a lado. Sólo tardó un momento en bajarse los vaqueros y ponerse el asunto, pero para Serena fue una eternidad.

—¡Date prisa! —le urgió.

Sonriendo, Darién se colocó sobre ella, desnudo.

—Darién…

La penetró, llenándola hasta el fondo, y empezó a empujar. Serena dejó escapar un gemido. Ni los peligrosos balanceos de la barca podían competir con las olas de éxtasis que sentía en su interior.

Estremecido, él pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, sin dejar de moverse, de besarla… hasta que los dos llegaron al final. Jadeando, la abrazó, buscando aire. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la barca dejó de agitarse y el mundo dejó de girar, enloquecido.

—Mi tía me va a matar.

—Tu tía no va a enterarse.

—Tú no conoces a mi tía. Se enterará.

Darién acarició su nariz.

—No pienses en eso —luego la besó suavemente en los labios antes de apartarse—. El sol me está quemando la espalda.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos. Nos vamos a achicharrar.

—Sí, tienes razón. Las quemaduras de tercer grado harían que tu tía sospechara algo. Yo sujetaré la barca mientras te vistes.

Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero Serena se vistió a toda prisa. En realidad, el frescor del agua era una delicia en contraste con su acalorada piel.

Después de colocar la pistola en su sitio, se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró alrededor. Aún sabiendo que habría consecuencias, nada podía estropear aquel momento.

Pero entonces se puso alerta. Había visto un reflejo… guiñando los ojos, sacó los prismáticos de la mochila y miró hacia la orilla.

Una moto estaba aparcada cerca del embarcadero. Si esa moto pertenecía al hombre de la chaqueta de cuero, el perseguidor de Darién había vuelto.

Serena lo miró. Estaba de espaldas a ella, sujetando la barca. No había necesidad de alarmarlo, pensó. Mientras siguieran en el centro del lago no estaban en peligro.

Entonces recordó uno de los vídeos que le habían mostrado en el campamento de instrucción. La película mostraba cómo un terrorista había logrado matar a su objetivo poniendo un explosivo en los bajos de un yate…

¿Y si aquel hombre había puesto una bomba en la barca? Era posible. ¿Y si estaba a punto de hacerla explotar?

Convencida, Serena se lanzó sobre Darién, que no había tenido tiempo de vestirse, y lo lanzó al agua con ella.

Era como tirarse al mar del Norte en invierno. Serena sacó la cabeza en cuanto pudo, buscando a Darién con la mirada, pero se calmó en cuanto notó sus manos en la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Tenemos que alejarnos de la barca!

—¿Qué?

—¡Tenemos que alejarnos de la barca! ¡Empieza a nadar!

—¡Sere!

—¡Hazme caso!

El agua estaba tan fría que cuando llegó a la orilla estaba azul y le castañeteaban los dientes. Serena miró alrededor. El embarcadero estaba escondido entre los árboles, de modo que no podía saber si la motocicleta seguía aparcada allí.

—¿Estás loca? —le gritó Darién.

—Calla.

—¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo? Me estoy helando y…

—¡Espera! He visto a ese hombre otra vez. He pensado que podría haber puesto una bomba en la barca…

—No había ninguna bomba en la barca, Sere.

—¡Podría haberla habido! Serena sacó la pistola de la funda para comprobar si el agua la había dañado—. ¡Espérame aquí!

Sin hacerle caso, Darién se perdió entre los árboles, completamente desnudo… De repente, el humor de la situación hizo que Serena soltara una carcajada.

Pero la risa desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

—¡Darién !

—¿Qué?

—No te alejes de mi vista…

Serena vio entonces que se tapaba sus partes con una hoja. No era exactamente una hoja de parra, pero servía para el mismo propósito. Intentó contener la risa, pero le era imposible.

—No está bien reírse de la Madre Naturaleza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —contestó ella, mirando alrededor.

No había señales de la motocicleta y rezaba para que el tipo se hubiera largado.

—Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos. Quiero darme una ducha caliente… —Serena no terminó la frase.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella echó mano a la pistola.

—He oído algo.

Sonaba como si alguien estuviera abriéndose paso entre los matorrales.

—¿Qué has oído?

Una rama se partió detrás de ella y Serena se dio la vuelta, apuntando con la pistola.

—¡Salga con las manos en alto!

Un hombre salió de entre los matorrales, con las manos levantadas. Serena lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el mismo hombre al que había visto en el embarcadero.

—¿No lo conozco de algo? —preguntó Darién.

—Me llamo Jedite, del FBI.

—Ah, claro…

—Identificación —dijo Serena —. Y cuidadito con las manos.

—Es el agente del FBI que se ocupa del caso, Sere —suspiró Darién.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Alguien envió una bomba a través del servicio de Correos, señorita. Y yo me encargo del caso —explicó el agente, sacando una cartera del bolsillo—. Alguien intentó matar al señor Chiba una vez y es posible que vuelva a intentarlo.

—¿Y por qué no le habían dicho que tenía protección del FBI? ¿O a mí? Soy su guardaespaldas, debería haberlo sabido.

—Lo siento, señorita. Yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Y yo también —replicó ella—. ¿Han descubierto algo, algún sospechoso?

—Sólo uno —contestó el agente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Serena, guardando la pistola en la funda.

El agente del FBI la miró con expresión helada.

—Usted, señorita. Usted es la única sospechosa.

—¡Eso es completamente ridículo! —a Serena la habían acusado de muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca de intentar matar a nadie. Al menos, a propósito—. ¿Tú oíste lo que dijo? ¡Que soy sospechosa!

Darién levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Por enésima vez, lo sé. Estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir que quiero matarte?

Darién, que acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba un albornoz que no le llegaba a las rodillas, se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Y no sé por qué te enfadas tanto. Es lógico que Jedite haya llegado a esa conclusión…

—¿Qué?

—Has estado a punto de matarme varias veces. Tres, si no recuerdo mal.

—¡Fueron accidentes! —exclamó Serena —. Además, ¿por qué iba a matarte? No tengo ningún motivo. Hasta hace tres días no te conocía de nada.

—¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no todos los asesinos necesitan un motivo?

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—¿No me digas que tú también me crees sospechosa?

—Pues claro que no. Sólo digo que Jedite tiene razones para sospechar.

—Antes quizá… pero le he explicado por qué te tiré de la barca.

—Lo que hiciste muy bien fue echarle la culpa a Jedite.

—Sí, bueno… es que fue culpa suya. Como fue culpa suya que te empujara el día que te atropelló el coche.

—Sí, eso también lo has dejado bien claro. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No eres sospechosa, el sospechoso es un agente del FBI. Además, si alguna vez consigues matarme de verdad, no será con mala intención.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Y estuvo muy bien que le dijeras eso a Jedite, por cierto.

—No pensarías que iba a quedarme callado cuando estaba acusándote de un crimen tan horrible, ¿verdad? —sonrió Darién —. Bueno, venga, voy a hacer una sopa. Eso te calmará un poco.

—No quiero sopa. Además, ¿cómo voy a calmarme? Ni siquiera sabía que Jedite fuese un agente federal. Pensé que era el hombre que intentaba matarte.

—No tenías por qué saber su identidad. Trabaja de incógnito.

—He sido entrenada para detectar a esos tipos. Ése es mi trabajo. ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas soy si me veo incapaz de distinguir a los buenos de los malos?

—Venga, Sere. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Últimamente has estado un poco… distraída.

Serena levantó una ceja. Desde luego que sí. Y eso no podía volver a pasar. Porque cuando su tía se enterase de que era sospechosa… a saber lo que haría.

En tres días, Serena había conseguido saltarse la mitad de los mandamientos de la agencia S. J. Prisma y ahora estaba a punto de saltarse otro: su trabajo era proteger al cliente, no buscar al culpable. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Y si ella era la mejor sospechosa que el FBI había podido encontrar, ese alguien tendría que ser ella misma.

—Darién, el FBI se ha tomado la bomba muy en serio y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo. Quiero repasar contigo la lista de personas a las que conoces. Estoy convencida de que uno de ellos quiere verte muerto.

Darién abrió una lata de sopa y la echó en una cacerola.

—Yo no tengo enemigos, Sere.

—Que tú sepas.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, si insistes… Pero en cuanto comamos algo iremos al pueblo. Tengo que recoger el ordenador.

—Muy bien. Tú conducirás y yo tomaré notas.

—Notas —repitió él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Vamos a encontrar al que te envió la bomba o no me llamo Sere.

Después de cenar, Darién se puso a trabajar en su nuevo ordenador. Serena había hecho la cena… incluso preparó un soufflé de chocolate. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensarlo por todos los problemas que le había causado.

Mientras trabajaba, Serena estaba en el sofá repasando la lista de nombres. Por lo que podía ver, casi todos eran compañeros de trabajo. De modo que Darién llevaba algún tiempo sin hacer vida social.

Pero en lugar de alegrarla, eso la deprimió. Porque sólo demostraba que lo que había sospechado era cierto: Darién podía hacer que su corazón latiese como ningún otro hombre, pero no había futuro con él.

Era bueno para darse un revolcón, pero era un adicto al trabajo y ella sabía por experiencia lo que era querer a alguien cuya única prioridad era eso.

En fin, de vuelta al trabajo, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en el pasado. ¿Y si quien envió la bomba había colocado una en la barca? Darién podría haber muerto y todo porque ella no había hecho bien su trabajo. ¿Y si Jedite hubiera sido el asesino y no un agente del FBI? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Darién? Desnudo en el bosque, completamente desnudo. Gloriosamente desnudo…

«Ya estas otra vez. Pensando en cosas en las que no deberías pensar».

Si algo le ocurría a Darién, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma. De modo que a partir de aquel momento todos sus pensamientos y todas sus acciones estarían dedicados a protegerlo. Y nada más.

¿Quién querría ver muerto a Darién? ¿Su jefe? ¿Setsuna , la gerente de la empresa? ¿Su mejor amigo, Andy? ¿La chica con la que había roto tres años antes? Quizá Darién tenía razón. Quizá quien había enviado la bomba era un empleado ofendido y no tenía nada que ver con él.

A las once, Darién lanzó un grito. Serena, medio dormida, saltó del sofá como por un resorte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó él, entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡He resuelto el problema! Tenías razón. Después de tomarme un día libre mi cabeza estaba más despejada —exclamó Darién, abrazándola—. ¡Eres un genio!

Sin decir una palabra más, buscó sus labios. Y ya no estaban en la barca, ya no tenían que agarrarse a nada ni evitar que nada volcase. De modo que Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso sin hacerse ninguna pregunta.

Darién la aplastó contra la pared, tirando un cuadro en sus prisas por quitarle la camiseta. Luego, tomándola en brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación.

—Bienvenida a la zona del amor —dijo, riendo.

—Me parece que nunca había estado en una zona del amor —sonrió Serena.

El la tumbó suavemente sobre la cama y, con mucha delicadeza, empezó a acariciar sus hombros, bajando la tira del sujetador.

— ¿Qué me haces, Sere?

Como su nombre profesional sólo le recordaba las reglas de su tía, le dijo al oído:

—Me llamo Serena.

— ¿Serena, eh? Ese nombre me gusta mucho más.

Hicieron el amor durante el resto de la noche, una y otra vez. Darién era tan diligente haciendo el amor como trabajando. Y, con un solo propósito en mente, despertaba en ella las más increíbles emociones. Le hizo el amor incontables veces y de incontables maneras. Una vez rápida, furiosamente, luego despacio, murmurando cositas en su oído.

Cuando por fin Serena pensó que no tenía nada más que darle, él la convenció para que volviesen a hacerlo… de una forma aún más apasionada.

Estaba completamente saciada, tan satisfecha que no podía moverse. Entre sus brazos, se quedó dormida, su cuerpo ajustándose al de él como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Despertó para encontrar a Darién devorando su cuerpo con los labios y la lengua, excitándola hasta despertar el deseo en ella otra vez. Aquello era algo con lo que la mayoría de la gente sólo podía soñar.

Pero después de aquella última función, ni siguiera Darién Chiba podía hacer algo más que tumbarse de espaldas y jadear.

Sonriendo, Serena puso la mano en el, ahora fláccido, miembro que le había dado tanto placer y volvió a quedarse dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Ocho**

A la mañana siguiente, Darién se dio la vuelta y antes de abrir los ojos alargó el brazo para tocarla. Era un hábito nuevo y uno que pensaba seguir repitiendo a partir de aquel día.

Pero no encontró nada…

—¡Serena!

Se había ido. No sólo de la cama, sino de la cabaña. Lo sentía, lo intuía. Había eco en la casa, como si alguien se hubiera llevado todos los muebles.

Darién saltó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana. Aunque los rayos de sol entraban por el cristal, no parecía haber luz desde que ella se había ido.

Poniéndose el albornoz a toda prisa salió a la puerta… y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Su coche ya no estaba allí. Quien estaba era el agente Jedite, con un traje de chaqueta oscuro.

Darién no tenía que subir a su habitación para saber que sus cosas ya no estarían allí. Y cuando vio una nota sobre su ordenador, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Querido Darién,

Un guardaespaldas debe poner la vida de su cliente por encima de toda consideración. Y me temo que yo no he hecho eso. Lo que pasó entre nosotros ha sido un terrible error y no volverá a ocurrir. El agente Jedite ha aceptado hacer guardia hasta que llegue tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

Sere

Darién arrugó la nota hasta convertirla en una bola y la tiró a la papelera. ¿Por qué decía que lo que pasó por la noche había sido un terrible error? ¿Cómo podía ser un error lo que habían compartido? No podía creerlo. Se había marchado como si no significara nada para ella, como si lo que había pasado sólo hubiera sido un revolcón.

Ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para decírselo a la cara. Pues muy bien, si eso era lo que sentía, él no pensaba ir corriendo a buscarla.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Faltaban sólo tres semanas para la fecha límite y no podía permitirse perder ni una hora más. Tardaría cinco o seis en llegar a San Francisco y luego tendría que buscarla. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía… no sabía nada de ella.

No sabía nada.

Sabía cómo le gustaba que la abrazasen, conocía su voz, su cuerpo y cómo le brillaban los ojos. Había aprendido a numerar sus sonrisas… y nunca se había sentido más cerca de otro ser humano. Y le dolía que después de haber encontrado por fin a su alma gemela… pudiera haberla perdido.

Si supiera que tenía alguna oportunidad, iría a buscarla. Darién miró el reloj. No tenía intención de ir a San Francisco para buscar a una mujer que era tan peligrosa para su corazón como para su integridad física.

Suspirando, se dejó caer frente el ordenador, pero no podía ver nada. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado así? Clic, clic, hizo con el ratón. ¿Qué clase de mujer era para dejarlo de esa forma? Clic, clic…

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Ajá. De modo que había vuelto. Pues bien, la dejaría suplicar un poco antes de tomarla entre sus brazos, antes de llevarla a la zona del amor y hacer que lamentase aquella huida.

Darién corrió a la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora…!

Pero no era Sere. Era ese maldito agente del FBI, al lado de un hombre que debía ser el más alto del mundo.

—Siento molestarlo, pero éste es su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Darién miró aquellos doscientos kilos de músculo.

—Me llamo Neflay.

—Estoy seguro de que le dejo en buenas manos —sonrió el agente Jedite.

Darién estaba a punto de decirle a Neflay que no necesitaba un guardaespaldas, pero el gigante no parecía tener ganas de broma.

—Si me necesita estaré en la puerta.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Seguro que a él no lo habían despedido en la vida. Darién cerró la puerta y volvió a su escritorio. Pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse en el trabajo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Serena… en sus labios, en sus ojos.

Y los pasos de Neflay por el porche no ayudaban nada. El guardaespaldas caminaba incesantemente de un lado a otro, sus pasos sacudiendo los cimientos de la cabaña… hasta el punto de que un cuadro se descolgó de la pared. Un ejército entero no podría haber hecho más ruido.

—¡Ya está bien! —Exclamó Darién , abriendo la puerta—. Le agradecería que dejase de pasear.

Neflay se volvió, muy serio.

—No debería quedarse ahí. La puerta es una zona peligrosa…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —lo interrumpió Darién —. Sólo quiero decirle que no necesito un guardaespaldas. Puede irse, está despedido.

Luego cerró de un portazo y cuando Neflay no tiró la puerta abajo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Quizá ahora podría trabajar un poco.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y… nada. No veía la pantalla, sólo veía los ojos azules de Serena. Los labios de Serena.

A las diez, se rindió. No iba a hacer nada por mucho que lo intentase.

Después de hacerse una tortilla que no le apetecía comer, decidió que sólo había una manera de solucionar el asunto. De modo que se puso una cazadora vaquera y asomó la cabeza en el porche. Sólo un poco, en un gesto que habría complacido hasta el más obsesivo guardaespaldas. No sólo estaba actuando como un adolescente, se había vuelto un paranoico. No era buena señal.

Cuando comprobó que no había novedad en el frente, corrió hacia el jeep, arrancó y salió a toda velocidad.

Debería llegar a San Francisco a las seis de la tarde. Con un poco de suerte, pillaría a Serena en la oficina y le diría cuatro cosas.

¿Que todo había terminado entre ellos? ¿Que no sentía nada por él? ¡Que se lo dijese a la cara!

El apartamento de Serena estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio de ladrillo que había escapado dos veces a un edicto de demolición por parte del Ayuntamiento. Supuestamente, el edificio era de importancia histórica, aunque nadie sabía bien por qué.

Mientras subía la escalera cargada con sus cajas tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pensar en Darién, pero sólo veía sus ojos, su sonrisa, el pelo cayéndole sobre la frente…

Había ido directamente a casa, deteniéndose sólo dos veces, una para echar gasolina y la otra para secarse las lágrimas. Estaba agotada.

Sabía que su tía no le habría dejado ningún mensaje en casa porque ella llevaba los asuntos profesionales de manera estrictamente profesional. Quizá, si no volvía nunca a la oficina, no tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado, pensó absurdamente.

—Gallina —murmuró.

¿Desde cuándo tenía ella miedo de su tía Luna? Además, no había hecho nada malo. Inmoral, quizá.

Pero nada malo.

De modo que iría a la oficina y le explicaría a su tía lo que había pasado. Había sido un poquito gallina alguna vez en su vida, pero no pensaba serlo ahora.

Era tarde cuando subió los escalones del cuartel general de Seguros S. J. Prisma. Vestida con un traje de color azul, un pañuelo al cuello y zapatos de tacón, Serena cruzó el parqué del vestíbulo.

Mina, la secretaria, levantó la mirada y arrugó el ceño. Mala señal.

Serena abrió la puerta de su oficina… era increíble pero parecía haber disminuido de tamaño en aquellos tres días.

Artemis, que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, le aseguró que no era eso.

—El señor Kevin ha traído más productos de limpieza.

Productos de limpieza que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Se sabe algo sobre el caso Chiba?

—Sólo que no hay sospechosos. Pero tú me sigues debiendo una receta.

—Sí, lo sé…

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Serena lo miró, nerviosa.

—No me lo digas. Es ella.

—Lo siento, pero estoy obligado a informar de todo a tu tía. Y he visto tu coche en la puerta —sonrió Artemis—. Me voy, te dejo que hables a solas.

Serena respiró profundamente antes de levantar el auricular.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —fue el saludo de su tía.

—Pues… verás… el señor Chiba no estaba muy contento con una mujer guardaespaldas.

—Ésa no es razón para acostarse con él.

Debería haber sabido que no podría esconderle algo así a su tía. Luna tenía un sexto sentido, pero a Serena jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que la noticia había corrido como la pólvora.

— ¿Por qué crees…?

« ¿Además de porque mi voz suena como si estuviera asfixiándome?».

—Te conozco y cuando intentas ponerte tan seria conmigo es porque estás escondiendo algo.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento muchísimo, tía Luna. Primero Lord Kou y ahora esto. Mira, lo mejor será que lo deje.

—De eso nada. Nadie se va de mi empresa hasta que yo lo despido. Es la única manera. Además, lo de Lord Kou no fue culpa tuya.

—Pero…

—En cuanto a Chiba… tú sabes cuáles son mis reglas sobre el trato con los clientes. Y supongo que recordarás que la regla número 311 establece…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento muchísimo, tía Luna. Hemos metido…

—Es suficiente que te hayas acostado con él, no tienes que entrar en detalles.

—Pero yo…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, los jóvenes os portáis como si los que llevamos un par de años más que vosotros por aquí no supiéramos nada de la vida! ¿Por qué crees que redacté esos mandamientos?

—¿Te pasó a ti, tía? —exclamó Serena, atónita—. ¿Alguna vez conociste a un hombre que te hiciera sentir tan viva que estabas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de estar entre sus brazos?

—Por el amor de Dios, hija, pues claro que sí. Muchas veces. Los jóvenes pensáis que habéis inventado el amor.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Yo… no estoy enamorada de él. Yo… apenas lo conozco. Bueno, lo conocí hace unos días. Ni siquiera hace una semana y…

—Fue amor a primera vista —la interrumpió su tía—. Ése es el mejor.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso!

Atracción a primera vista, quizá. O lujuria. Pero amor… no, imposible.

—Espero que lo que dices sea verdad. Tengo que dirigir una empresa, Serena. Ya es bastante horrible que uno de mis agentes se acueste con un cliente. Pero que se enamore de él… eso sería un verdadero problema. Como guardaespaldas, tu obligación es salvaguardar su vida.

—Lo sé…

—Un guardaespaldas debe ponerse en el camino de una bala, si es necesario.

—Yo haría lo que fuese para salvar la vida de Darién.

—No estoy hablando de Darién Chiba. Estoy hablando de otros clientes. Si estás enamorada de Darién, no vas a arriesgar tu vida por otro cliente y eso es un problema —dijo su tía entonces—. La responsabilidad de un guardaespaldas es permanecer ágil, alerta, frío como el hielo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, tía Luna. Ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorada.

Su tía no parecía en absoluto convencida.

—Vete a casa y descansa un poco. Si sigues pensando que no sientes nada por Darién Chiba, la semana que viene te asignaré otro caso. Uno en el que no haya ni animales ni hombres. Mientras tanto, no te metas en líos.

Su tía cortó la comunicación y Serena colgó, sintiéndose más deprimida que nunca en toda su vida.

La había defraudado. Le había mentido. Bueno, no había mentido. Había dicho que no estaba enamorada de Darién y eso era verdad. El sexo había sido maravilloso, el mejor de su vida, pero eso era todo: sexo.

El amor no tenía nada que ver. Darién sin duda estaría delante de su ordenador, sin acordarse de ella siquiera. Quizá ni se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba en la cabaña. No, eso era imposible. Pero seguramente se sentiría aliviado por habérsela quitada de en medio.

¿O no? Pero no podía pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso. Había ido llorando casi todo el camino hasta San Francisco y derramar una sola lágrima más por Darién Chiba estaba fuera de la cuestión.

De modo que tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina. Pero cuando iba a bajar la escalera se quedó parada. Porque allí, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, estaba la última persona que habría esperado ver.

— ¡Darién!

De modo que había visto que no estaba en la cabaña. No estaba delante de su ordenador, aliviado por haberse librado de ella. Estaba allí, en San Francisco.

— ¡Serena! Menos mal que estás aquí. ¿Podemos hablar en algún sitio?

—Pues… lo siento, pero no tengo nada que decirte.

—Estupendo. Así no me interrumpirás —replicó él, tomándola del brazo para llevarla al primer despacho que encontró—. Serena…

—Me llamo Sere.

—No te llamas Sere, te llamas Serena. Y quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Falcon Heights.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? ¿Has perdido todo un día de trabajo por mí?

Darién arrugó el ceño.

—No me lo recuerdes. Tendré que trabajar día y noche para compensar el tiempo que he perdido.

Serena apretó los labios.

—Pues qué pena.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

Nada de «por favor», ni «cariño, te echo de menos». Nada.

—No me necesitas. Se te ha asignado otro guardaespaldas.

— ¿Quién necesita doscientos kilos de músculo?

—Si no recuerdo mal, eso era lo que tú querías.

—Sí, bueno, pues he cambiado de opinión. Te quiero a ti.

—No quiero ser tu guardaespaldas, Darién. Además, lo hago fatal.

Era duro admitir que había resultado ser un fracaso, pero era la verdad.

—Yo no diría eso.

—Pero si he estado a punto de matarte dos veces.

—Sí… bueno, en realidad han sido tres.

— ¿Lo ves?

—Sí, en fin, quizá eres demasiado entusiasta, pero eso es los que me gusta de ti.

— ¿Te gusta que casi te haya matado?

—Me encanta que pongas el corazón en todo lo que haces —contestó él—. Vuelve conmigo, por favor. Por favor, Sere, di que sí.

—No puedo, Darién. He puesto tu vida en peligro… podrías haber muerto en la barca y habría sido culpa mía por no pensar con la cabeza.

—No, Sere, no fue culpa tuya. Yo te deseaba y habría hecho lo que fuera por tenerte.

—Yo también te deseaba —murmuró Serena, mirándolo a los ojos—. Más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero he defraudado a mi tía, he hecho mal mi trabajo… incluso me he defraudado a mí misma.

Darién la miró, pensativo.

—Quizá tengas razón.

—¿Eh?

—Quizá no es buena idea que trabajes para mí. Pero tú y yo… tenemos que estar juntos. Anoche fue la noche más especial de mi vida —la voz de Darién se hizo más ronca—. Jamás olvidaré lo de anoche, Serena.

—Lo de anoche… fue un error. No debería haber pasado.

—Pero pasó.

—Es que yo quiero… déjalo, da igual.

—Dímelo, Sere. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero ser lo más importante en la vida de otra persona.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Era la verdad. Estaba harta de disimular. Eso era lo que quería, lo que había deseado siempre.

—¿Quieres ser importante para mí? Porque yo quiero ser importante para ti —dijo Darién.

—No, no… no lo digas sólo porque es lo que yo quiero oír.

Él la tomó por la cintura.

—Lo digo porque es verdad, cariño. Cuando desperté y vi que te habías ido me volví loco. No podía trabajar, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera he comido. Sólo podía pensar en ti.

La ternura que había en sus ojos, en su voz, hizo que Serena lo creyera, que creyese que era capaz de cambiar.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. He venido llorando desde Falcon Heights.

—Sere…

—Serena —susurró ella.

—Serena —murmuró Darién, acariciando su cara—. En cuanto termine este proyecto podemos… bueno, tengo otro proyecto en espera, pero cuando lo termine…

Si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón no podría haberle hecho más daño.

—No, no… —murmuró ella, apartándose.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu trabajo. Eso es lo único que te importa.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—¿No estás siendo poco razonable? —exclamó Darién.

Quizá, pero le daba igual. Nunca les había dicho a sus padres lo que la dedicación a sus respectivos trabajos le había dolido, lo sola que se había sentido siempre. Pero era vital que Darién lo supiera.

—Me gusta que el trabajo sea importante para ti, pero no me gusta que sea la única prioridad en tu vida. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ni siquiera tienes tiempo de ver a tu familia.

El se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Muy bien, lo admito. He sido un adicto al trabajo hasta ahora. Pero quiero cambiar.

—¿Y si no puedes?

—Entonces ya veremos qué pasa.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No puedo arriesgarme.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen todas las parejas? ¿Arriesgarse? ¿No consiste en eso el amor?

Allí estaba otra vez, esa palabra: amor. La idea de estar enamorada de Darién le daba pánico. Una parte de ella deseaba que fuera verdad, pero…

—Lo siento, Darién. Creo que es mejor que te marches.

—Pero no…

—¡Vete! Por favor, vete.

Sin decir una palabra, él se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina. El portazo fue el golpe final para su dolorido corazón.

Serena se quedó parada, con los puños apretados. No se movió hasta que los pasos de Darién se perdieron por la escalera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Nueve**

Darién se había ido. No era lo que ella quería, pero así tenían que ser las cosas. Le dolía el corazón, pero no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No quería ser el segundo plato, no quería tener que suplicar la atención de nadie. Y si volvía con Darién eso era lo que iba a pasar. Él estaría concentrado en su trabajo y ella tendría que rogarle que buscase un momento…

No, no pensaba volver a pasar por eso.

Pero tuvo que acercarse a la ventana para verlo por última vez. Darién estaba en la acera, frente a la oficina. Y parecía furioso, dolido. Como perdido.

Serena apoyó la frente en el cristal y cerró los ojos…

Entonces se le ocurrió… Un momento. ¿Dónde estaba Neflay? ¿Por qué no había nadie con Darién? Serena se asomó a la ventana y vio que el jeep rojo se mezclaba entre los coches, pero Neflay no estaba siguiéndolo. Sin embargo, una furgoneta de color marrón claro arrancó un segundo después y tomó el mismo camino…

Podría ser una coincidencia, por supuesto, pero no quería arriesgarse. Serena apretó la frente contra el cristal para ver si podía ver la matrícula, pero estaba cubierta de barro.

¿De barro? Hacía semanas que no llovía en San Francisco…

Serena corrió escaleras abajo y subió a su coche a toda prisa. Conduciendo al límite de velocidad, iba haciendo eses entre los demás coches. No veía el jeep, ni siquiera la furgoneta. Conociendo a Darién, seguramente iría a Falcon Heights para terminar su proyecto. En ese caso, habría tomado la…

Serena sacó el móvil del bolso con una mano y llamó a Artemis.

—Artemis, ¿sabes algo de Neflay?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—No está con Darién Chiba.

—Porque el señor Chiba lo ha despedido. Dice que no necesita un guardaespaldas.

—El señor Chiba no sabe lo que dice —replicó ella, furiosa.

Cinco minutos después de entrar en la autopista localizó el jeep rojo de Darién. Por una vez, ese color tan llamativo había sido una ventaja. La furgoneta no estaba por ninguna parte…

Sí, allí estaba. Acababa de adelantarla por el carril izquierdo. Serena no estaba segura de que fuese la misma, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias. Aunque no pasaría nada en una autopista llena de coches. El agresor seguramente iría tras él hasta Falcon Heights y, en ese caso, tendría tiempo de advertirle.

Mientras conducía con una mano, se cambió los zapatos de tacón por unas sandalias que había dejado tiradas en el asiento.

Si querían guerra, iban a tenerla.

Tres horas y media después, con los nervios destrozados, Serena comprobó que Darién ponía el intermitente para tomar una salida. Pero no había ninguna gasolinera a la vista… sorprendida, levantó el pie del acelerador. Tenía que ocurrir algo raro.

Darién salió de la autopista y Serena salió tras él, deteniendo el coche frente a una fábrica de cemento… en medio de ninguna parte. Luego bajó del coche pistola en mano, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos. Darién seguía dentro del jeep, con una expresión extraña.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Habría sido algún problema en el motor? ¿Se habría quedado sin gasolina?

Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando vio que arrancaba. Serena corrió a su coche y volvió a entrar en la autopista tras él. Estaba empezando a pensar que la furgoneta había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Era casi medianoche cuando llegaron a Falcon Heights. Había poco tráfico en la carretera, sólo algún camión o alguna caravana de vez en cuando.

Serena no quería que supiera que lo había seguido desde San Francisco porque seguramente Darién lo entendería mal e intentaría convencerla para que se quedase a pasar la noche. Y si se quedaba, terminaría entre sus brazos otra vez… Las luces del jeep desaparecieron de su vista. Eso significaba que había tomado el camino que llevaba a la cabaña, de modo que Serena pisó el freno. Pensaba esperar un poco porque si lo seguía por esa carretera Darién la vería…

De repente, una furgoneta de color claro apareció como de la nada y el conductor dio un volantazo, casi echándola de la carretera. Serena pisó el freno para no chocar contra un árbol, pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo. La furgoneta se perdió en medio de la noche; igual que había aparecido.

De modo que no había sido cosa de su imaginación…

Nerviosa, estuvo a punto de pasarse el desvío que llevaba a la cabaña. Serena pisó el freno de nuevo y dio marcha atrás. Conduciendo más rápido de lo que debería en aquella carretera sin asfaltar, tuvo que golpearse la cabeza dos veces contra el techo del coche antes de pisar un poco el freno. Afortunadamente, la furgoneta había desaparecido. Tardó casi cuarenta minutos en llegar a la cabaña, pero las luces estaban encendidas. Darién estaba a salvo.

Dejando el coche al lado del jeep, sacó la pistola de la funda para comprobar la munición…

—¿Sere, eres tú?

—¡Entra en la cabaña! —gritó ella—. ¡Ahora!

Serena salió del coche y tuvo que empujarlo para que entrase.

—¿Se puede saber…?

—Alguien te ha seguido desde San Francisco.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé, una furgoneta que ha intentando echarme de la carretera.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un rato —contestó ella, apartando un poco la cortina para mirar fuera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Serena ? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, no, estoy perfectamente.

—Esto no me gusta nada. No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si te pasara algo…

—Calla… estoy intentando concentrarme.

—Serena…

—Sere —dijo ella.

—Sere, Serena… he estado pensando mucho mientras volvía de San Francisco. He pensado en lo que has dicho sobre el trabajo…

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Darién.

—No sé por qué soy como soy, pero he pensado que si tú pudieras entender por qué mi trabajo es lo más importante de mi vida, quizá… podrías ayudarme a cambiar —siguió él.

—Mira, de verdad…

—Yo tenía un problema de aprendizaje en el colegio —siguió Darién, tomándola del brazo para obligarla a darse la vuelta—. Pero entonces no se llamaba un problema de aprendizaje… sencillamente decían que eras tonto.

—Darién…

—No te preocupes, enseguida me di cuenta de que si estudiaba el doble de horas que los demás chicos sacaba las mismas notas. Así que estudié y estudié. Es lo único que hacía. Y funcionó. Conseguí una beca para la universidad.

—Lo siento…

—Pero ahora, si no estoy trabajando, me siento como… tengo miedo de bajar la guardia y convertirme otra vez en el tonto de la clase —terminó él.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Evidentemente, has conseguido superar tu problema de aprendizaje.

—Sí, pero sigo sin poder quitarme de encima la impresión de que tengo que trabajar el doble que los demás. Es algo difícil de olvidar, Serena.

—Lo siento… yo… no sé qué decir.

—No te lo cuento para darte pena. Yo tardé años en entender por qué era como era. No espero que tú lo entiendas.

—Creo que lo entiendo —dijo ella entonces, apretando su mano.

Porque, de repente, se le había ocurrido pensar que quizá su padre había pasado por lo mismo. El más joven de una familia de once hermanos, hijo de emigrantes, seguramente se habría sentido como un extraño… quizá los demás niños lo habrían ridiculizado por su acento irlandés. Al fin y al cabo, llegó a Estados Unidos con nueve años… Quizá su padre también tenía miedo de bajar la guardia y volver a ser el niño emigrante que había sido.

Sintiéndose confusa y cansada, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Es tarde. Y tú mismo has dicho que tienes mucho trabajo. Será mejor que descanses un poco. No te preocupes, yo me quedo vigilando.

—Haremos turnos…

—No, no, es mi trabajo.

—Pero…

—¡Tu trabajo es importante para ti y el mío lo es para mí! —exclamó Serena —. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar eso?

Darién la miró, sorprendido. Después, dejó caer los hombros, derrotado.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Me voy a dormir.

Serena lo oyó tropezar con algo y soltar una palabrota. El portazo que dio fue la barrera final entre los dos.

Sujetándose a las cortinas, intentaba no llorar… entonces le pareció ver una luz en la distancia. Parpadeó, pero la luz había desaparecido. Fuera todo era negro como boca de lobo, sólo el brillo de algunas estrellas rompía la total oscuridad.

Pero estaba nerviosa. Había alguien ahí fuera, vigilando. Esperando como ella. Estaba segura.

La luz rosada del amanecer le daba un brillo dorado a las copas de los pinos. Serena se estiró e hizo un par de flexiones. Estaba agotada. Lo que necesitaba era un café bien fuerte, se dijo, entrando en la cocina.

Estaba sirviéndose una taza cuando Darién salió de la habitación, en vaqueros y camiseta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—Huele bien.

—Tenemos que ir al pueblo —dijo Serena, muy seria—. Quiero llamar a Artemis. No puedo darle la matrícula de la furgoneta, pero sí puedo darle una descripción.

—Yo tengo que trabajar.

— ¡Si ese hombre logra llegar a ti no podrás trabajar nunca más!

—¡Muy bien! Iremos al pueblo si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo que quiero es encontrar un sitio para ti. Un sitio que tenga teléfono y un sistema de seguridad. No puedes seguir aquí, Darién.

—Muy bien. Haré la maleta.

—De acuerdo. Yo voy a echar un vistazo.

Con la mano en la funda de la pistola, Serena salió de la cabaña y miró alrededor. No parecía haber nadie merodeando por allí. Todo estaba tranquilo… entonces la vio, escondida entre los matorrales: la furgoneta.

Intentando controlar los nervios, dio un paso atrás. No quería que el conductor la viese. El instinto le decía que corriera hacia allí y tomase al hombre por el cuello, pero la obligación de un guardaespaldas era proteger a su cliente, no aprehender al criminal.

Llegó a la cabaña cuando Darién estaba saliendo, maleta en mano. Y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para hacerlo entrar:

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche…

—¿Eso significa que vas a darme otra oportunidad? Serena…

—Vamos dentro. Así podremos hablar tranquilamente —lo interrumpió ella, empujándolo sin contemplaciones. Luego cerró de un portazo—. ¡Está ahí fuera!

—¿Quién?

—La furgoneta.

—¿Estás segura?

—Acabo de verla escondida entre los matorrales.

Serena dio un salto al oír ruido de cristales rotos. Actuando por instinto, se colocó delante de Darién, con la mano en la pistola. Había algo en el suelo, al lado de la chimenea. La habitación empezó a llenarse de humo. ¡Era una bomba lacrimógena!

—¡Deprisa! —gritó Darién —. ¡Por aquí!

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el dormitorio. Serena apartó el edredón y lo colocó bajo la rendija de la puerta. Mientras tanto, Darién golpeaba el cristal de la ventana con el codo.

—¡Espera! Yo saldré primero —dijo Serena.

—No…

—Es mi trabajo —insistió ella, saltando al otro lado.

Darién no esperó que le diera la señal para salir. Saltó por la ventana y se colocó a su lado, protegiéndola con un brazo, en un gesto tan enternecedor como irritante.

—Vamos hacia esos árboles… ¡Corre! —gritó, tomando su mano.

Corrieron juntos hasta un grupo de árboles que podrían servir como protección. El que había tirado la bomba lacrimógena los quería fuera y seguramente esperaría que corriesen hacia el coche. Para cuando se diera cuenta de que habían corrido en dirección contraria, habrían ganado unos segundos preciosos.

Antes de que hubieran podido recuperar el aliento, un hombre se abrió paso entre los arbustos. Serena se quedó helada, pero Darién lo saludó tranquilamente.

—¡Qué alegría verte! Estamos metidos en un buen lío.

Serena miró de uno a otro, atónita.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro que me conoce —contestó el hombre—. Tire la pistola, señorita. ¡Ahora mismo!

—Andy, ella es mi guardaespaldas —explicó Darién entonces—. Sere, te presento a Andrew. Somos amigos desde el colegio… Andy, ¿qué haces con esa pistola?

—He venido a reclamar mi sitio en el mundo —contestó él, su voz extrañamente monótona—. Lo digo en serio, señorita, suelte la pistola.

Serena la tiró al suelo. El rostro de Darién era una mezcla de incredulidad y horror.

—Andy…

—Siempre ha sido lo mismo para mí, Darién. Tú eras el chico de oro, el que no podía hacer nada mal. Siempre fuiste el mas listo, el más guapo, el más todo. Cuando conseguí el trabajo en Stanwicke y Lanswell pensé que por fin podría demostrar lo que valía… —Andy apartó con la mano a una abeja que rondaba su cara—. Y entonces empezaste a trabajar allí también. Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo. De nuevo eras el chico de oro. El ejemplo para todo el mundo.

—Eso no es verdad, Andy. Tú eres un hombre muy brillante. Un empleado muy querido por todo el mundo…

—Lo era hasta que a ti se te ocurrió ese programa que revolucionaría el mundo de los ordenadores. Nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer podría compararse con eso. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo… ¡Nada!

Darién sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Y por eso enviaste la bomba?

—Sí, fui yo. Muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Envié una bomba a tu despacho… pero tú no debías estar en la oficina ese día. Me dijiste que ibas a trabajar desde tu casa. Pensé que destrozaría un despacho vacío… tus archivos, tus papeles, toda la información que tenías guardada. De esa forma retrasaría la entrega del programa. Ése era mi seguro de vida.

—Andy, es absurdo. ¿Qué pensabas ganar con eso?

—Necesitaba tiempo. Hay otros programadores trabajando en el mismo programa, tú lo sabes. Esperaba que lo consiguiera otro, que no fueras tú, el chico de oro.

—¿Ha puesto la vida de Darién en peligro para que no se lleve el crédito por un trabajo que es sólo suyo? —exclamó Serena.

—Habría sido tan sencillo que él entendiera lo que pasaba —suspiró Andy—. Pero no, él insistió. La bomba no iba dirigida a él… Por muchos obstáculos que pusiera en su camino… el tableado de la oficina, los archivos que se perdían…

—¿Eras tú? —exclamó Darién.

—¡Claro que era yo! Incluso me preocupé de que sufrieras esa pequeña indigestión que te tuvo tres días en el hospital. Pero luego desapareciste y no podía encontrarte en ningún sitio… Afortunadamente, ayer llamaste al jefe para decirle que tendrías el programa a tiempo. Fue muy amable por tu parte decirle que ibas a Seguros S. J. Prisma. A partir de ahí fue muy fácil seguirte.

Darién parecía mareado, como si lo que estaba oyendo no fuese real.

—Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, Andy. No puedes quererme tan mal.

Andrew movió la pistola frente a su cara.

—Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo. Yo sólo era alguien que te hacía quedar bien. Incluso me robaste esa beca.

—Andy, te lo juro, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño…

—¡Cállate! Levantad las manos sobre la cabeza, los dos. Y empezad a caminar. Me parece que vas a sufrir un pequeño accidente. Y entonces dejarás de ser el chico de oro.

Darién intentó razonar con Andrew. Aunque era evidente que el otro hombre ya no podía razonar, Serena agradeció que lo intentase.

«Mantenlo ocupado, distráelo» pensaba, mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de salir de aquella situación.

En el campo de entrenamiento había aprendido a evitar situaciones de peligro, pero no le habían dado muchos consejos sobre cómo escapar de ellas. Iba a tener que usar la imaginación. Miró alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo… o un tronco caído en el suelo, como el que tenía justo delante. Lo había visto perfectamente, pero se hizo la despistada y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Serena! ¿Te has hecho daño?

— ¡No te muevas! —Gritó Andy, apuntándolo con la pistola—. ¡Levántese!

—No puedo… —Serena hizo una mueca de dolor—. Creo que me he roto el tobillo.

—¡Levántese, maldita sea!

—Muy bien, si insiste… —Serena se puso de rodillas y lanzó un aullido de dolor.

Sí, bueno, quizá era un poquito exagerada, pero los momentos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas.

—¡He dicho que arriba!

Cuando Andy levantó la pierna para darle una patada, Serena la agarró con las dos manos y la giró con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

Darién saltó sobre él entonces y los dos hombres rodaron sobre la tierra, luchando por la pistola. Serena se levantó de un salto, buscando algo que usar como arma, y encontró una gruesa rama en el suelo… justo cuando Andrew estaba levantándose, apuntando a Darién con la pistola. De espaldas a ella.

—¡Levántate!

Darién se levantó, tocándose la barbilla. Sujetando la rama con las dos manos, como si fuera un bate de béisbol, Serena golpeó la cabeza de Andy con todas sus fuerzas. Si hubiera sido un bate de verdad le habría partido el cráneo. Afortunadamente, Andrew sólo cayó al suelo, mareado.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido, Darién , lo hemos conseguido! —gritó, emocionada.

Pero no se daba cuenta de que seguía sujetando la rama y, al girarse bruscamente, golpeó a Darién con ella en la cabeza. Y con los ojos como platos observó, horrorizada, a Darién Chiba cayendo al suelo como un saco de patatas.


	12. Chapter 12

Margaret Brownley - El lenguaje del amor - 5º Serie Multiautor Héroe de alquiler

Capítulo Diez

—Darién, di algo. Por favor…

Serena estaba inclinada sobre la cama del hospital, esperando que despertase. Pero él seguía conmocionado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas…

Serena había llamado a Artemis, quien avisó de inmediato a su tía Luna, quien de inmediato llamó por teléfono a Neflay para que volviese a Falcon Heights. Andrew estaba a buen recaudo, pero Darién seguía sin moverse.

Se había quedado a su lado toda la noche, rezando para que no le hubiera pasado nada. El médico había dicho que tenía una pequeña conmoción cerebral, pero el hematoma empezaba a desaparecer y ésa era buena señal.

Era casi mediodía cuando Darién despertó por fin. Los médicos estaban en la habitación y Serena paseaba por el pasillo, nerviosa. Por fin, cuando le dijeron que todo iba bien, se abrazó a él, llorando.

—¿Sere?

—Sí, soy yo, soy yo… Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, verás…

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Andy?

—Donde tiene que estar, en la cárcel.

—No puedo… lo último que recuerdo es verlo tirado en el suelo…

—Sí, veras… Serena carraspeó—. Tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —Darién levantó las sábanas para mirar lo que había debajo—. ¿No me digas que me ha pasado lo mismo que a Lord Kou?

—No, no, por Dios, no digas esas cosas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

—Pues verás… yo es que… te di un golpe, sin querer.

— ¿Me diste un golpe en la cabeza? ¿No fue Andy?

—Lo siento, Darién, de verdad. Fue un accidente. Pero prometo no volver a golpearte nunca más. Soy una guardaespaldas horrible, lo sé… voy a decirle a mi tía que renuncio.

—Menos mal. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir un día más a tus métodos de protección —dijo él, intentado disimular una sonrisa.

—Darién, no sabes cómo siento todos los problemas que te he causado.

— ¿Qué problemas? Ah, ¿te refieres a las cuatro veces que has estado a punto de matarme? No te preocupes por eso.

—Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices en serio, Sere? —preguntó él, apretando su mano.

—He hecho muchas tonterías en la vida, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer más tonterías contigo. Sé que eres un adicto al trabajo, pero la alternativa es infinitamente peor.

— ¿Y cuál es la alternativa?

—No estar contigo.

—Muy bien. Tú has dicho lo que piensas. ¿Puedo decirlo yo ahora?

—Sí, claro. Pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Vas a tener que aguantarme, Darién Chiba.

—Y tú a mí, Sere… Me he perdido muchas cosas en la vida, cosas que ni siquiera me había molestado en probar. Pero estando contigo he hecho cosas que no había hecho nunca.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Remar, por ejemplo. O besar a una mujer maravillosa bajo una lluvia de meteoros. ¿Y sabes lo que hice cuando volvía de San Francisco? Me salí de la autopista para ver el atardecer.

— ¡Ah, eso era lo que hacías! —exclamó Serena —. Te seguí y no sabía qué pensar…

—Me has salvado de una existencia gris y aburrida —siguió él—. Tú eres mi salvadora, Sere. Y quiero ser el hombre que te mereces.

—Oh, Darién…

—Te quiero, Sere. Creo que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Yo también te quiero.

Le habría gustado decir que también ella lo quería desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no le parecía verdad. Porque tenía la impresión de que lo había amado toda su vida.

Darién tomó sus manos y se las llevó a los labios. ¿Un hombre como él podría cambiar?, se preguntó. ¿Podría cambiar ella? Quizá no, pero eso daba igual. Sólo importaba el amor que había entre ellos. El médico entró entonces en la habitación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, mucho mejor. De hecho, mejor que nunca.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —sonrió el doctor Tomoe.

—Yo esperaré fuera —dijo Serena.

Cuando salió al pasillo había tomado una decisión. Se acercó al teléfono público y marcó el número de la oficina de su padre.

—Hola, soy Serena Tsukino. ¿Está mi padre?

—Lo siento, pero está en el Juzgado. ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje? —contestó su secretaria, como era habitual.

—No… sí —Serena se mordió los labios—. Dile a mi padre… que lo quiero mucho.

Le parecía asombroso haberlo podido decir así, después de tanto tiempo. Sin rencor, sin rabia. Cuando colgó el teléfono, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Darién estaba hablando por teléfono cuando volvió a la habitación, pero colgó enseguida.

—Acabo de llamar a mi jefe para decirle que necesito un mes de vacaciones.

—¿En serio?

—He pensado que ya era hora de ir a la playa. ¿Sabes que no voy a la playa desde que estaba en el instituto?

—Y vives en California…

—Increíble, ¿verdad? Y a Disneylandia. Hace siglos que no voy a Disneylandia. Y remar, definitivamente quiero que vayamos a remar —sonrió Darién —. Pero esta vez, en aguas más cálidas.

Serena tuvo que sonreír también. Sólo un adicto al trabajo podía pensar en tantas actividades durante unas vacaciones.

—Oh, Darién… ¿De verdad crees que puedes pasarte todo un mes sin hacer nada? —bromeó.

—¿Cómo que sin hacer nada? Acabo de decirte todo lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a pasar cada momento demostrándote cuánto te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —susurró ella.

Y lo decía de todo corazón.

Darién la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada, como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos tal y como eran en aquel momento.

—Voy a demostrarte que soy un hombre nuevo. ¿Qué te parece, Sere? ¿Trato hecho?

—Serena —musitó ella—. Llámame siempre Serena.

—Serena…

— ¿Y qué pasará después?

—Si menciono el trabajo durante ese mes, puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Pero si con un poco de suerte sigues conmigo, te propondré matrimonio y esperaré que digas que sí.

—Darién… Serena apoyó la cara sobre su cuello, con una sonrisa en los labios—. El mes que viene va a ser maravilloso.

—Sí, desde luego que sí —asintió él, acariciando su pelo—. Porque pienso hacerte el amor al menos dos veces al día. En la playa, bajo las estrellas… —luego giró la cabeza para decirle algo al oído.

— ¡Darién!

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí —contestó Serena, inclinándose hacia delante para darle un beso.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, apretó con el codo el botón que movía la cama articulada… que se levantó de golpe, lanzando a Darién por los aires.

Afortunadamente para él, cayó en sus brazos. Y afortunadamente para ella.

Serena estaba horrorizada al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado de no haber evitado la caída con su propio cuerpo…

—Y ya van cinco —suspiró Darién.

**Fin**

Escaneado por Mariquiña y corregido por Sira Nº Paginas 4-4


End file.
